Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!
by Fillary
Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. Xanxus/OC, light Bel/OC
1. Stuck Inside an Online Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

**Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC  
**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Orina is narrating her life? LOL_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs.

**Bold: Emphasis**

**Note: The main character is Orina Benevolence; she thinks and rambles a lot by nature. **

**XanxusXOC**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 1: Stuck Inside an Online Game**

"VOOOOOOIIIII!!! What is this trash doing here!?"

_Seriously I don't think you should be calling a parcel a trash. Or is it just me or Squalo's brain is equal to the size of a peanut. What's with him imitating Xanxus anyway?_

"Ushishishi… Shall I rip it up then?"

_Who the hell in this bloody world would rip a parcel to pieces? I guess The Varia does not consist of normal people… THEY ARE MADE OUT OF ABNORMALLY DISTURBING FREAKS! Oh yea, I forgot that I am also a current member of the Varia._

"…"

_Ahh… Levi is very quiet. Wait isn't he always quiet?_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRASHES DOING!?"

_Looks like Xanxus is here. Xanxus huh, to think I decided on joining the Varia because of him. Well not really him, I actually adore the Varia more than those Vongola in Namimori._

_My name is Orina __Benevolence, 15 years old, an albino and I am currently stuck inside an Online Game. You know it's like that anime called .hack//Sign. So my current situation is just like Tsukasa's now. Well shall I tell you what actually happened? I am going to proceed anyway, because it is essential to tell what happened in the beginning of every story you know._

_Recently in the real world, there is this famous Online Game going around and earning very good reviews. Since the anime and manga called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' was doing so well, I guess they decided to make an Online Game out of it. It is called Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online! Amazing name isn't it? They just added the word 'Online' behind the actual name. So anyway, my only friend in the real world called Risa Yurienova wanted to try out this oh so famous game. 'This' is famous for nice game playing, weird virus attacks and children getting into coma. Yes, can you believe that she actually dragged me to play at an internet café nearby for an Online Game which caused such havoc? _

_So I did play this bloody game after much protest, I mean like the chances of me getting into a coma would be one out of a thousand right? BUT NOOOO, God is evil to make me the victim OH GOD. Did you know when you entered the game you get to choose between the Varia and Vongola? Wait the Varia is still part of the Vongola but I guess they meant on whether you want to play side by side with Tsuna's group or Xanxus's group. Well looking at my current situation you would have guess which side I have chosen. I actually wanted to join the __Millefiore __but hey they are still working on it so we can only choose between these 2 choices._

_To be qualified in the Varia we had to undergo a survival round. There are 30 people in each group and the last man standing after killing the rest is the winner. Being the winner you are qualified to join the Varia. Apparently, I happened to pass the test, that's the reason why I am here? Of course I am the only girl here in the Varia, if you exclude Lussuria but he is obviously man I mean look at the muscles. I guess the other fangirls are actually clever enough not to pick the Varia knowing that they are cold-blooded assassins and pick the other side. _

_Risa did picked the other side apparently. How did you start out at the other side? Well a student in Namimori Middle School, amazing isn't it? That means you have to tolerate more lessons. I mean lessons in a game? Who the hell would want to undergo lessons all over again when u had already undergone lessons in school? Obviously, no one dares to skip courtesy of Hibari Kyoya the Chairman of the Discipline Committee. That if you don't mind being tonfa'ed by him._

_So after I won the survival round earning many cuts and bruises, I was actually shocked to find out that I can feel the pain. I mean like seriously. So I 'PM aka Private Message' Risa, complimenting the game. Only to notice that she wasn't in the game anymore aka she logged off. So I tried logging off but failed so I started panicking._

_I spoke to another user nearby and he said that another person was admitted to the hospital aka THE COMA. Of course I kept probing him until he told me that a daughter of a rich family was admitted in the hospital due to this very game and now she is in a coma. Oh GOD, well I haven actually really told you guys about my family background right?_

_I am from a rich family. My father and mother died from a car accident when I was young. My grandfather found out that my relatives were all fighting for the money that my parents left behind for me, so in comes my grandfather saving me. Not forgetting that I have a butler which is the same age as me called Alfonso Berry whom I call him as Al-kun. _

"GET OUT OF MY WAY TRASH!!!" yelled Xanxus while kicking Squalo to the other side of the room.

_Somehow I will never get use of seeing these disturbing scenes. Well the sight of a moody Xanxus does send shivers up my back. Let's just say I have a weird fetish._

"VOOOOOIIIIIII!!! What is that for!?"

_Of course I do enjoy watching Squalo being abused by Xanxus even though I am actually watching this whole thing through the small gap from this enormous giant door in front of me. _

_A few days later, Risa actually did log back in the game. Of course she was shock to see me –cough cough- in the game as my bloody body right now is at the bloody hospital. It was during that time when I found out that I was truly in THE COMA. Oh dear, such a disaster._

_It seems that my relatives actually tried to kill me. From removing my oxygen mask to strangling me to trying to poison me by contaminating my drip aka IV therapy to other various methods. Of course, they were not so successful. Alfonso has also decided to stay in the hospital with me aka my-body-not-really-me-as-in-me-me-there to make sure that I am not actually killed by my relatives._

_Since the day I have actually been stuck in this Online Game, I had to tolerate Squalo's loudness to Mammon's pay-for-information to Belphegor's play-with-me-as-I-am-bored to Lussuria's let's-go-shopping-together-as-I-know-where-to-get-cute-clothes-for-you to Leaviathan's orders and not forgetting Xanxus's moodiness. I guess it is actually not so bad considering that I have only been stuck here for a week?_

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT ME TRASH!?"

_OMG I was actually staring at Xanxus unconsciously without knowing. I guess it's because I am a sado-masochist and enjoys physical abuse. It doesn't matter whether it's actually on me or on other people. Just how the hell am I suppose to reply him? OMG just look at his shirt, are those muscles under it? I guess Xanxus is practically distracting as he is actually standing in front of me now while holding the door with his hands. Hmmm the lighting makes him look... Yum… OMG he is so attractive!!! No Orin this is no time to be going all gaga over your boss!!! You are in deep pinch!!! OMG is that a bulge in front of his pants? NOOO!!! No pervert thoughts now!!!_

"Ummm… I am here to get my new orders from you, boss?"

_Of course right now I am using the vulnerable-cute-yet-innocent look which is perfect for Xanxus as his height which is way higher than me considering that I am quite short, I usually get away with this method._

"Hmmmph, this place are filled with trash," Xanxus grumbled while walking away.

_Ahhhh… Xanxus's back view is just as hot as the front view. Anyway speaking of heights when we actually logged into the game we can design how our characters will look like. Me being lazy decided to make the character look exactly like well me._

"Orina"

_Ahhh… Looks like Leviathan is going to tell me my next mission._

"Boss wants 3 people to find out more about the illegal business that the Rosenberg Familigia is currently involved in. You should bring along that new kid called Mil and Rizel."

_An NPC (non-player-character) and a newbie huh… Since we are investigating I guess it would be best if I actually teach this Mil kid the basics of not-being-caught-in-the-act thingy. _

"Ara, Orin-chan! This parcel is addressed to you!"

_Lussuria is such a happy-go-lucky person. A parcel for me huh I wonder what could be inside. Okay… Two daggers and a Rapier? Just who the hell is the sender? ALFONSO!? HE MADE A BLOODY ACCOUNT IN THIS BLOODY GAME!? Oh god, well at least he is helping me in one way or another after finding out that I am stuck in this bloody virtual world._

"Ushishishi… Do you want to play with me with your nice toys peasant?"

"No and DEFINITELY A HUGE NO"

"Ushishishi… You should be honored that a prince actually wants to play with you peasant"

"For your bloody information I am not a mother fucking peasant! I am a daughter of a high class noble family!!!"

*inserts silence*

_I guess the Varia would actually be shock by this sudden –cough- confession. Considering I am an albino with an uneven hair cut which I actually liked; going along with black finger nails and a slightly visible scar on my face courtesy of Al-kun. Alfonso didn't really fancy me when we were younger. In fact he rebelled against my orders a lot when we were younger. I have average body ratio. I got the S line though it can only be seen only when I wear tight fitting clothes and I am short. But considering the fact that I mostly look very boyish, I guess I am contradicting my high social status. _

"Seriously?" everyone chorused together while eying me up and down trying to confirm what I had actually said.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Note: This is my very first fan fiction. I should be posting Orina's profile soon. Hope the story is okay. It's not to weird right?**

**.Hack//Sign does not belong to me neither does Tsukasa. Since Orina is from the real world just like all of us she does know anime and manga.  
**


	2. Mission Failed?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Orina is narrating her life_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

**Note: The main character is Orina Benevolence; she thinks and rambles a lot by nature. **

**XanxusXOC**

* * *

**Recap:**

***inserts silence*** _**I guess the Varia would actually be shock by this sudden –cough- confession. Considering I am an albino with an uneven hair cut which I actually liked; going along with black finger nails and a slightly visible scar on my face courtesy of Al-kun. Alfonso didn't really fancy me when we were younger. In fact he rebelled against my orders a lot when we were younger. I have average body ratio. I got the S line though it can only be seen only when I wear tight fitting clothes and I am short. But considering the fact that I mostly look very boyish, I guess I am contradicting my high social status.**_

"**Seriously?" everyone chorused together while eying me up and down trying to confirm what I had actually said.**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 2: Mission Failed?**

_Arghh!!! How can they be so insensitive!? Just thinking about it just pisses me off. _

**-Orina recaps what happened after the sudden confession-**

"Seriously?" everyone chorused together while eying me up and down trying to confirm what I had actually said.

"Serious," I replied back while looking expectantly for their next reaction.

"Oh dear, looks like Orin-chan is too frustrated with our prince that she decided to say she is from a high class noble family," Lussuria cooed while having a large sweat drop appearing beside his head.

In fact, everyone looked troubled. This was one of those very rare moments in the Varia where the atmosphere is abnormally tense. Squalo was sweating profusely. His facial expression would cause a laughing fit for Orina if it wasn't for the seriousness at the corridor. Yes, they were all currently residing and blocking the whole corridor in the Varia Headquarters. Not exactly the whole corridor but you get the gist of it.

"Ushishishi!!! This peasant is from a noble family? Ushishishi… Do you than expect me a prince to be calling you a princess?"

_I DO NOT want to be called a princess you dimwit. I have got a bloody name but you hardly ever called me by MY NAME._

"Such huge amount of stupidity is being sprouted out of this insolent fool," Mammon sighed and floated away.

_Me an insolent fool!? Somehow I think that I will be having a hard time getting along with these two freaks._

"Don't think so much about it Orin-chan! Let's go shopping after your mission 'kay?" Lussuria sang happily while giving me a huge bear hug which almost killed me due to the lack of air.

The Varia slowly dispersed one by one. Despite that, Squalo still maintained at the very same spot assumingly in the state of shock.

**-Present Time-**

_OMG just how lousy is this Mil kid? I can see that he is a boy but, HE IS SO CLUMSY! How did he pass the survival test anyway? He cannot even jump from branch to branch without falling down even once. I mean even though the test does not involve you jumping from branch to branch, you should at least be able to do so considering you are INSIDE AND ONLINE GAME. Even the birds are after him pecking away on his head. I feel like murdering him!!!_

"Mil, just how clumsy can you get? You know that you are starting to piss me off right?"

"Umm… Sorry sir…"

"OMGGGG did you just called me a sir? Can't you see that I am a girl? I GOT BOOBS!!!" I shouted at him while waving my arms wildly and most importantly pointing to my boobs.

Rizel the NPC is obviously silent throughout the whole bickering if you could call it one. NPC's well being an NPC said, "3.5 km east to the Rosenberg Famigilia Headquarters. Please ensure that you put your chat box in whisper or party mode to avoid being noticed by the enemies."

"Oh great, you heard that Mil? By the way, if we fail this mission I can guaranteed you that I shall harass your online game life and make sure that the next time you will be seeing me is either here or in your nightmares!" I snapped while jumping to the nearby branch.

"Wait for me!!! AHHHHHH!!!"

Mil being Mil obviously fell.

_Looks like the journey there would take some time even though it's nearby._

* * *

"You pick up that box quickly!" Person A shouted at person B as they were unloading 'goods" from the truck.

"Quickly bring them inside! We don't want the other mafia's finding out that we are doing this dirty business!" Person C shouted to the rest of the men whom were unloading the 'goods'.

_Ohohohoho, to bad the Varia has their eyes on you now Rosenberg dogs._

"Umm… Sir?"

_Come to think of it, if my body right now is not in front of the computer, won't it be bad if I die in this game? I mean like seriously. If I die here in this game, won't my spirit just disappear and my body in real life would just be an empty shell? What if I die and my spirit never finds its way back?_

"Sir?"

_This means that I actually have to not die in this game… OMG! This seriously sucks. Everyone should understand the logic right? My body is currently not in front of the computer means that if I die I cannot be revived like the other MMORPG games. ARGHH SCREW THIS FUCKING GAME._

"S-sir?"

_I wonder if I can still use potions, it will work right? I have like 20 with me now. Come to think of it I have a dimensional pocket. I guess my situation is hanging in between the virtual and real world._

"SIR!!!"

"What the-" my sentence was cut off as a spear; yes a spear came flying to my direction. I dodged it clumsily allowing the spear to actually stab my left arm. "ARGHHHHH!!!"

_This is bad, very bad. I just I was too preoccupied by thinking… Oh gosh I am thinking again! I should be doing instead of thinking now!_

Orina sighed while looking at her left arm. Considering that she could more or less feel the enormous amount of pain from it, she supposed that she must not die in this game. Even if this game has turn to become a real nightmare for her. She hesitantly removed the spear that has stabbed her left arm crying out the sounds of pure agony. Base on common knowledge you are not suppose to pull out anything that has stabbed you. Since, Orina is obviously not thinking anymore, you guys just knew what she just did right?

_Shit, just what they hell did I just do? NO GOOD. WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT NOW!!!_

"Ack!" Mil cried in pain as Person A from the Rosenberg Familigia kicked him down from the tree.

"So this is the Varia? I never knew that they were so weak," person A shrugged while giving Orina a lecherous look. "And filled with prey to eat…"

_Okay… THINK Orina. Rizel is still standing on the nearby branch it is actually amazing that he tried to do nothing. NPC's are such confusing beings in this world. Mil should be a low-level player considering the fact that he is actually hurt quite badly after being kicked by that person. Well here goes nothing…_

"RIZEL TAKE MIL BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS AND REPORT TO THEM NOW!" I shouted.

"Orders accepted," Rizel simply replied while tossing Mil over his shoulder ignoring Mil's cries of protest.

"So now I am your bloody prey now suckers," I smirked while taking a sip out of the potion, healing my left arm considerably.

_So now I am the only Player in a place filled with NPC's. So I got to start with the lower-levels first and gradually reach the boss huh? Just like any typical RPG game. Despite that this NPC in front of me is a fucking pervert who has been eying me up and down for quite some time… Wait this must be his essence! Wait I am not making any sense now…_

"I am going to play with you and make you regret your decision woman…"

"Is that so? I wonder who the hell is actually going to regret his decision right now."

* * *

_Okay… Perhaps I was too cocky to begin with just now. Let's see I am currently inside this dark room and I am tied to this huge big-ass elaborated looking column. I guess I am like honored to be tied to this beautiful thing but that is not the point right now!!! I wonder whether Rizel has actually made it back to the Varia Headquarters. Time for a short summary of our battle!!!_

_The NPC obviously being a coward of a man, called the rest of the Mafioso's. Can you believe it? I was obviously overpowered and thus I am now a hostage!!! And I was knocked out cold. _

_Well that is abnormally short isn't it? Well it is due to the author's laziness right here... (Me: Hey, watch it!)_

"Now we shall proceed on playing darts and our target is that female brute that is tied to the pillar," a man in a bright red suit explained while handing out darts to the other Mafioso's.

"Yes Boss!" The other replied happily.

_So that suspiciously ugly man in the bloody red suit is the boss huh… Not only does he have that weird looking seaweed under his nose which looks like a moustache, he even braided his beard… Wait it should be, "He have that weird looking moustache which looks like a seaweed" but never mind as I AM IN DEEP FIGGITY SHIT NOW!!! _

_I AM A DART BOARD!? Are they planning to puncture holes on me!? _

_Ehh? What is this weird beeping sound? Oh, its just the bloody Private Message(PM) from Mil._

_Mil to Orina_

_I am so sorry sir!!! I shall type down exactly what Xanxus had said when we told him about the whole mission._

"_Fuck that trash than!!! We have no need for lousy subordinates!!! Fucking piece of trash! Don't expect the core member of the Varia to come rescuing her, you useless trash!"_

_That was what he said. What should I do now sir? I am sorry it's my entire fault!!!_

_P.S. – It seems that Lussuria dragged Squalo to find you and trash the whole Rosenberg Familigia._

_Okay… This is good news right? Perhaps I should hold on until they come._

"I shall throw my dart first boss!!!" The guy in the blue suit said enthusiastically while nose bleeding.

_Ah, weird fetish huh… I think I shouldn't be staying still now shall we? Anyway, I shall have these 2 daggers that Al-kun gave me. _

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Extra:**

**-Somewhere during the first week of Orina's stay in the Varia Headquarters-**

"Nee… Belphegor?" Orina called Bel while poking him with a stick she found nearby.

"Nee… Belphegor? Nee… Nee…"

"What do you want peasant!? Are you getting impatient for our daily playtime?" Belphegor smirked while cornering Orina in the dark lit room.

"Ehh!? No…?"

"Ushishishi… Don't think of running away from me now… Peasant"

"Ahhh!!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Well never mind… Let's continue with our game," Belphegor said happily while taking out his knives.

"Ghost!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"It's behind you Belphegor!!!"

"Ushishishishi… Where is this so called ghost you said," Belphegor looked around.

"I KNEW IT HOW THE HELL YOU COULD SEE UNDER THOSE BANGS!?!?"

"Ushishishi… Peasant's don't use such horrible language to a prince."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!??!?? But there was one, right there!" Orina shouted completely ignoring Belphegor's statement.

Orina that point of time was actually pointing to this abnormally weird white floating cloth that could be seen on the other side of the room. Belphegor could actually not deny the fact that they had actually seen a ghost. Well but whatever. Belphegor soon assaulted the so called ghost. The person inside of it was actually Lussuria. Well, he is bored isn't he?

"Ara? My plan didn't work?" Lussuria said while sighing.

"Plan? What plan?" Orina asked while staring hard at Lussuria, trying her best to read him.

"Well to make the two youth's fall in love of course~!" Lussuria sang happily.

"!?!?!?!?!??"

Thus, Belphegor and Orina chase Lussuria all over the whole Varia Headquarters.

But, no one actually thought of why Orina was actually poking Belphegor with a stick? Nobody wondered why didn't Belphegor kill her at the very same spot for doing so? Does Belphegor have a soft side for the peasant? Seriously, we all don't know. Orina was actually curious on how he could actually see even with all those fringe in the way. Aren't we all are?

* * *

**Note: Ahaha! Sorry for the random extra… **


	3. Apple of His Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Orina is narrating her life_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

**Note: The main character is Orina Benevolence; she thinks and rambles a lot by nature. **

**XanxusXOC**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_**Mil to Orina**_

_**I am so sorry sir!!! I shall type down exactly what Xanxus had said when we told him about the whole mission.**_

"_**Fuck that trash than!!! We have no need for lousy subordinates!!! Fucking piece of trash! Don't expect the core member of the Varia to come rescuing her, you useless trash!"**_

_**That was what he said. What should I do now sir? I am sorry it's my entire fault!!!**_

_**P.S. – It seems that Lussuria dragged Squalo to find you and trash the whole Rosenberg Familigia.**_

_**Okay… This is good news right? Perhaps I should hold on until they come.**_

"**I shall throw my dart first boss!!!" The guy in the blue suit said enthusiastically while nose bleeding.**

_**Ah, weird fetish huh… I think I shouldn't be staying still now shall we? Anyway, I shall have these 2 daggers that Al-kun gave me. **_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 3: Apple of His Eye**

"Who the hell are you!?" The Don of the Rosenberg Familigia demanded as he scampered to the other side of the room. "D-don't come nearer or I will shoot you!"

_Come and shoot me than, this is just an Online Game after all._

"Shoot me than, that is if there are actually any bullets left in that so called gun of yours," I retorted while walking close to him with my rapier dangling limply in my right hand.

_Killing you won't make any difference. You're like the small boss before the bigger and final boss. You're something so small and insignificant. _

"D-die!!!" He shouted while pressing the trigger continuously. Just like Orina said, 'If there are actually any bullets left.' "NOO!!! Please I beg you, don't kill me!!!"

_You're telling me not to kill you? If I don't kill you, I won't be getting the experience points that I need. Since I already killed your bloody underlings I might as well kill you I earn a handful of experience points (EXP). You're just another NPC in this game anyway, they can just recreate you. No, in fact I think that this very Rosenberg Familigia will be reused again in the near future. The people who create this game should be lazy people anyway. You will be revived but maybe in another area, in another server or in another Familigia's name._

"I have nothing to gain or lose when I kill you so, why don't you just die!?" I shouted as I pierced the rapier through his heart.

_Nothing will ever change the fact that I have high chance of being stuck here for the rest of my life. I have to suck up and face it!!! I have to move on in this game and make this world, MY WORLD!!!_

At that very moment, Squalo and Lussuria happened to burst inside the room. Obviously they arrived to see the scene of Orina piercing the Don's heart. They of course, expected her to be in a much dire situation. Perhaps being mobbed by the Rosenberg's or maybe being tortured for information but certainly not this very scene occurring in front of them right now.

"Vooiii… What the hell just happened here?" Squalo asked while looking around at the bloody mess that Orina had actually created.

Bodies of the various Rosenberg subordinates were stacked up together in one pile. With all the blood smeared against the marbled tiles Squalo and Lussuria were starting to think of Belphegor instead of Orina.

Orina turned her head and was shocked to find Squalo and Lussuria at the large elaborated door with their mouth gawking. Well it's quite funny to think of them doing so. That is for Lussuria since Squalo just seems, well stupid?

"Oh, Squalo you just saw what I did, I just-"

"-killed the GODAMN DON OF THE ROSENBERG FAMILIGIA and ANNIHILATED THE WHOLE FAMILIGIA ALL BY YOUR FUCKING SELF!!!" Xanxus cussed while he strutted towards Orina.

_Eh? What is Xanxus doing here? Is there a possibility that he is worried about me? No, that can't be, this man is filled with hatred. He is also filled with wrath, how is it possible that me just another 15 years old girl to have such high hopes for a man like this right in front of me? _

"Trash, why the fuck are you staring at me again?"

"Eh? Ah I am just-"

"You're such a bloody mess now… trash," Xanxus stared at Orina while rubbing away the bloodstains on her cheeks.

_Eh? What is this weird warm and fuzzy feeling… Xanxus is a sweet and kind person? NO, I mean its not possible, Mil told me that only Lussuria and Squalo were coming… Hmm? Another PM?_

_Mil to Orina_

_Ahhh, Sir! I hope this isn't too late but it seems Xanxus aka Boss is also going there. In fact, he practically dragged the others out with him. Hope he doesn't murder you on the spot sir!_

_P.S. – I pray that he doesn't kill you, if not the experience points you have gained will be lost. D:_

_Aha, so it's all about the experience points huh? But I already decided that I should live my life to the fullest in this world. So what if my body in the real world is actually in coma, I am actually living in this world aren't I?_

"My poor Orin-chan!!!" Lussuria exclaimed while hugging Orina tightly. "Sorry for coming late!!! Ah, but you are still alive and kicking aren't you? I thought that you would be pretty half-dead by now~"

"Ushishishi… All because of you, peasant, all of us got dragged along by Boss," Belphegor stared at Orina while smirking. "As punishment our daily cat and mouse game shall extant by another hour, ushishishi…"

"We are going back trash."

"Yea, we are going to give you hell when we get back to the headquarters you insolent fool," Mammon sighed while floated away.

"…" Leviathan stared at the whole room. "Good job." He said quietly while following Mammon.

_I am starting to like these people… These people whom are starting to treat me as their fellow member or should I say FAMILY? _

"Voii… Move it Benev"

"Benev??? Ouh Benev from Benevolence…" Orina sighed while walking to the door.

Orina turned and noticed that Xanxus was actually still standing at the very same spot while staring at her. Her clothes were obviously still covered in blood. Such a dishelved look, Xanxus found it hard for him to look away. He is still a guy after all. Guys are supposed to be attracted by the other gender. In this case, it would be Orina.

"Let's go back together, Xanxus" Orina said happily while pulling his hands and both of them walked through the huge doors which seem so bright on the other side compared to the darkly lit room.

* * *

**-At the Varia Headquarters-**

"Nee, why do you all keep insisting that I annihilated the whole Familigia?" Orina asked while looking at everyone.

"…"

"The Rosenberg Familigia is well-known for their small amount of Mafioso's in their Familigia." Leviathan explained. "They said that information doesn't leak out that easily, so and so"

"But apparently one of them was overcome by greed and happened to sell the information of them smuggling, hoping that he would earn a lot more than he actually do," sighed Mammon.

"Ushishishi, smuggling 10 tons of Marijuana in one go, such stupidity~" Belphegor sang while throwing one of his knives at me.

_Okay, I guess now I am a practice target of the Varia. Well at least they never tie me up against a giant pillar… They just bound my hands and legs together. Eh? Isn't it just as bad? In fact, isn't that worse? I guess I can't run away from my punishment. Though there has been something that has been bugging my mind._

"Nee… Xanxus?" Orina called out.

"What, trash?" He replied.

"Why did you come? I mean why would you do such a thing earlier on? I mean you are the boss of the Varia right? We are just your pawns…"

"You're my trash, so only I can trash you about."

"…"

Well, the room became silent after Xanxu's statement. IS this his way of showing how he actually cared for them? Does that mean that the times when Xanxus kept throwing his champagne glass towards Squalo was a sign of affection? Squalo cringed at the thought and continue watching the young albino whom was actually sitting inches away from Xanxus. Xanxus of course, was sitting in his elaborated throne-like sit.

"So, you have a sweet side?" Orina asked, trying her luck.

"So long you obey to my needs trash." He replied angrily. Xanxus was not used to all this mushy crap that the albino girl is hinting at him.

_OMG!? Obey to his needs? OMG!!! Does that mean he is going to use me for his sexual desires!? I mean I am not entirely attractive and all but!!! Will he make me his servant? I mean like waiting for him to wake up while wearing nothing except an apron? OMG!!! No, Orina don't even think of these erotic stuffs._

"Oh dear~ our boss has finally reached his youthful moment~!!" Lussuria proclaimed happily.

Xanxus at that point of time snapped and began trashing about in the whole room. The others ran away from their angry boss. Orina whose legs were bound together by the ropes could not run. Thus, only Orina remained in the messy room. Orina having a small crush for Xanxus found him very captivating especially when he is trashing about.

"Trash, now we shall enjoy the night shall we?"

"EH?"

* * *

**-The next day-**

The Varia was starting to gather in the dining room. The weird smell of Lussuria's cooking could be smelt from a far distance. The cooking must have gone wrong somewhere. Everyone was starting to sit as their usual seats, Leviathan the sit closest from the boss with an empty seat beside him. Squalo beside the empty seat, trying to sit as far as possible from Xanxus so that he could try and avoid the rampage if there would be one today. The other closest seat was empty which no one wants to seat. Belphegor and Mammon take the seat beside the empty seat. Well confusing isn't it? I hope you guys get the idea.

Everyone was present including the main character Orina. They were all waiting for their boss, Xanxus. Since everyone left the room the day before, they were eagered to know what happened the night before.

This is where the conversation takes a turn to the wrong direction.

"He was so rough, forceful and very captivating," Orina sighed while recalling the night they spent together.

"Ushishishi!? He was rough and forceful?" Belphegor asked.

"He had no mercy, it was so painful."

"Oh my! You guys must have gone pretty wild last night huh?" Lussuria chortled as he appeared from the kitchen with something black on the plate in his hands. It was the scramble eggs.

"Well, I guess you could say that we went wild last night."

"!?" Everyone in the dining room stared hard at Orina. They went wild? Xanxus was going wild with this young albino girl. This is their boss, Xanxus? The man whom is filled with hatred and cause the 'Cradle Affair' actually has such desires?

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Orina questioned while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "We were just playing his new Nintendo Wii!"

This is actually weird isn't it? In the virtual world, there was a Nintendo Wii console. A game in a game, how much weirder can it get? But Orina does not notice so, perhaps she was starting to adapt with this new world of hers and forsake the real world.

"WHHHAAATTTTTTTT!!??!!??" Everyone shouted. They were obviously shocked. They of course, thought that Orina and Xanxus were doing something else. You all know what the other Varia members were thinking. I am sure you do.

At that very point of time, Xanxus walked strutted elegantly into the dining room, earning him many stares from the other Varia members.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRASHES LOOKING AT!?" He exploded while throwing the chair nearby to Squalo.

_It has always been Squalo isn't it? I mean like why is everyone shock in the first place? Isn't it obvious that I was actually playing the Nintendo Wii with Xanxus the whole night? The loser will be bashed by the other person. Well, since I am generally bad at video games I was bashed a lot of times by Xanxus. Even though I was already tired for playing the same game for like 3 hours he still forced me to play. I guess he just wanted someone to play with. _

"VOOOIIII!!! Why did you do that anyway!? You didn't tell us you had a Nintendo Wii!!!" Squalo cried out as Xanxus continued kicking him.

"!?" Xanxus had a look of bewilderment. "Orin you little-!!!"

"EPPPPPPP!!!" Orina squeaked while hiding behind Lussuria.

_OMGGGG??? It seems like none of them knew that Xanxus had a Nintendo Wii… Eh? Doesn't that mean that I was the first person to know? So it means that I was actually special enough to be able to play the Nintendo Wii the whole night with him? WAIT A MINUTE. I THOUGHT THEY ACTUALY KNEW!!! I shall retrace what we actually talked about. _

"_He was so rough, forceful and very captivating," Orina sighed while recalling the night they spent together. _

"_Ushishishi!? He was rough and forceful?" Belphegor asked._

"_He had no mercy, it was so painful." _

"_Oh my! You guys must have gone pretty wild last night huh?" Lussuria chortled as he appeared from the kitchen with something black on the plate in his hands. It was the scramble eggs._

_OMGGGG!!! This means that they mistook me for being his um sex partner for the night? NO WAY!!! I mean like NO WAY would I do it in a game I mean like this is not the real world, how could I possibly make out with my boss out of all the people here. I mean he is the boss and a relationship between a boss and a subordinate is a no-no. How could they think of such a crude thing! Well I guess I was half-wanting it to be so to fulfill my deepest desires. Ahahaha, my deepest desires… OMG! What the hell am I thinking!? THERE IS NO WAY I COULD BE THE APPLE OF HIS EYE._

The thing is that Orina Benevolence did not notice that she is actually the apple of his eye. Xanxus did not know that he has feelings for Orina, he is gradually falling for Orina more and more but he just does not notice. His actions the day before really shows that he cared for her but having very little going just how and what is happening? How will they ever get together on dating terms? Well it's not like we could say that they would be on dating terms considering that Xanxus seems to abuse people near him calling them 'trash' and all.

Breakfast was forsaken and forgotten as Xanxus trashed everyone in the room including Orina. No one wanted to eat Lussuria's cooking anyway. The Varia was raging wild as they started to attack one another with the intention to kill.

_JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!? Don't tell me it is all because of a stupid misunderstanding!? DON'T TELL ME ALL OF THESE HAPPENED BECAUSE OF A STUPID NINTENDO WII AND FOR GETTING THE WRONG IDEA OF ME AND XANXUS MAKING OUT LAST NIGHT!? WTF!? The Varia is fighting about over something so stupid!? _

Thus, the whole Varia spent their whole day running about throughout the whole Varia Headquarters. It seems that they all always wanted to kill each other. It is amazing that they could all live together.

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note: Orina found Xanxus playing the Nintendo Wii very captivating. Maybe the crush she has for him is actually expanding more and more at the moment. **

**Xanxus called Orina "Orin" isn't that sweet of him?**

**I keep forgetting about Mammon and Leviathan. Well Leviathan is okay since he is silent most of the time, but I can't seem to think what Mammon would say.**

**Looks like the Nintendo Wii makes an appearance in the KHR World *sweatdrops***


	4. A Day's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

**Note: The main character is Orina Benevolence; she thinks and rambles a lot by nature. **

**XanxusXOC**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **

**Breakfast was forsaken and forgotten as Xanxus trashed everyone in the room including Orina. No one wanted to eat Lussuria's cooking anyway. The Varia was raging wild as they started to attack one another with the intention to kill.**

_**JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!? Don't tell me it is all because of a stupid misunderstanding!? DON'T TELL ME ALL OF THESE HAPPENED BECAUSE OF A STUPID NINTENDO WII AND FOR GETTING THE WRONG IDEA OF ME AND XANXUS MAKING OUT LAST NIGHT!? WTF!? The Varia is fighting about over something so stupid!? **_

**Thus, the whole Varia spent their whole day running about throughout the whole Varia Headquarters. It seems that they all always wanted to kill each other. It is amazing that they could all live together.**

**

* * *

**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 4: A Day's Out **

**1430 hrs –Lussuria and Orina-**

Orina can still remember Lussuria's words as clearly as it was yesterday.

"_Don't think so much about it Orin-chan! Let's go shopping after your mission 'kay?" Lussuria sang happily while giving me a huge bear hug which almost killed me due to the lack of air._

Well, here they are now standing outside this suspicious looking shop which says "Desires". That is suspicious isn't it? It seems that Lussuria is going to treat Orina and buy her lots of clothing. 'A girl ought to pamper herself' was what Lussuria said while dragging her along. It doesn't look like an equipment shop where all online games have. In fact, it looks very and I mean very suspicious.

"Nee… Lussu-nee," Orina called out while tugging his sleeve. "Why did you bring to such a place?"

Orina is starting to get used to Lussuri'a gayness, no I mean his femininity that she decided to call him 'Lussu-nee' not that Lussuria actually mind. He actually liked it. Lussuria also called Orina 'Orin-chan'. She actually doesn't mind him calling her that so long as she is not forced to do something she hates.

Today is a special day which does not come often. It is a day where the Varia was actually out of their Headquarters and is currently in town for a peace of fresh air. Or should I say, terrorizing the whole town? Xanxus dragged Squalo to a bar nearby. Mammon visits the bank while Belphegor is attacking random people on the streets. Leviathan disappeared; he would most probably be buying a new polish cloth or a new book to read or two. And here is Lussuria and Orina in front of a clothing store.

"Don't ask Orin-chan, come on lets start shopping~,'' Lussuria sang while dragging Orina inside the shop.

**1450 hrs –Lussuria and Orina-**

"Aww, why are you hiding Orina? Come out! I want to see you in that cute maid outfit!!!" Lussuria cooed why pulling the curtains to the side so that he could get a better view of Orina.

"Lussuria! This maid outfit is WRONG. It's so vulgar." Orina replied while trying her best to pull the skirt down lower. "I mean like why would I need to wear these at the Varia Headquarters anyway? I mean like there is no purpose for this…"

Orina continued to fidget in the maid costume.

_OMG!!! If Al-kun saw me in this outfit he would probably kill me for being so indecent. I mean like why isn't there any cloth covering from the cleavage all the way down to the belly button? The only thing covering it is like the ribbons that join both sides of the clothing and tying a ribbon at the front. This is so obscene like why the hell did Lussuria bring me here again for? I mean like this is an Online Game and JUST HOW THE HELL DOES AN ONLINE GAME HAVE INDECENT CLOTHES!?_

"Don't be such a spoilsport Orina-chan…" Lussria whined while adjusting Orina two ponytails. "You look so cute now and of course very tempting. I am sure this would turn Xanxus on~"

"Ack!!! Turn Xanxus on!?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong Orin-chan? Of course I am going to help you further your relationship with the Boss, hohoho~!"

Lussuria and Orina thus spent a whole 2 hours in the shop. Trying out clothes or should I say costumes from maids to nurses to school uniforms to bunny girl suits and many more. Orina is being brought to the edge of insanity as Lussuria kept urging her to try on more and more clothes which seem impossible to wear on normal occasions.

**1655 hrs –Lussuria and Orina-**

"Well, well I think I should head back first to the Headquarters to get ready dinner first~! Do take care of yourself Orin-chan! I shall carry these clothes back for you," Lussuria winked at Orina sending shivers up her spine.

**1658hrs –Orina-**

"Ahahaha…" Orina laughed halfheartedly and waved goodbye to Lussuria.

_Lussuria is in such a good mood today. WAIT, he is always in a good mood isn't he? Just like that ghost incident a few days ago. If I would count the number of days of me stuck in this game it would be 10days. I wonder if I should be feeling sad or anything close to that but somehow even thought Alfonso has made an account in his game he haven't actually made any contact with my. Risa, oh how can I forget about her? I haven't heard from her for sometime. Not that it is actually that long, I guess I am getting used to this lifestyle, by lifestyle I meant by living with the Varia. _

_Ohoh! A message I wonder who it might be from._

_Alfonso to Orina_

_You stupid little thing! Just how bloody long are you going to be stuck in that bloody game and come back you insolent fool! You do know that you body is currently in the hospital and that your so-called sweet relatives which everyone seemed to think are kind are actually trying to kill you. The old fart at home isn't doing any justice and just sits all day long reading Shakespeare. He only visited you once for god's sake._

_P.S. - I think that you might be poor in the game. So I being your sweet and kind butler am going to send you some game currency which I bought from using your real life money._

_Ah, it's from my butler. Well if you guys think that my butler is going to be some well-mannered butler like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji than you are horribly wrong. He is so rude to me!!! What? I am a stupid little thing? How could he verbal abuse me! I am like a few months older than him! Of course my grandfather won't visit me that much, HE IS OLD GOD DAMMIT!!! He is going to be 90years old soon. At least, he is sweet enough to send me some game currency…_

**1705 hrs –Orina and Belphegor-**

Orina pissed, quickly deleted the private message. Orina bored with no one accompanying her quickly find her next target to disturb or hang around with. Her next target was actually nearby, Belphegor. Belphegor was throwing his knives at random people, using them as his practice targets.

"Bel? Just what the hell are you doing?" Orina asked while having a huge anime sweat drop at the side of her head.

"Ushishishi, can't you see that the prince is having his usual practice target routine?" He laughed. "Aren't me, the prince, sweet for sharing his love with these commoners? They should be proud that I am using them as my practice target. Shishishi…"

_HUUUUUHHHHHHH!?!? Wait, just what is wrong with him!? His mind doesn't even think straight, he is like a freak! If this was the real world he would probably be inside the asylum or something. No, I don't think so. He could probably kill all of people working there. Maybe he would be feared by the people in the whole world just like Yagami Light from Death Note or something like that. _

"Why are you silent little princess?" Belphegor mocked as he sauntered closer to Orina. "Are you possibly jealous that I am sharing our daily pleasures together with the other commoners?"

_OMG he is getting abnormally close isn't he? Oh great, now he has a habit of calling me little princess ever since the stupid incident of my blurting out or should I say me shouting at them the truth of my social status and wealth. Ahaha… Isn't it funny? He is the prince and I am the little princess… Somehow, the first time when I think of the Varia I have this weird chart inside my mind. Xanxus is the father, Lussuria is the mother, Mammon the treasurer, Leviathan the right hand man or secretary and the son, Belphegor and me the daughter. Oh and Squalo I think he would either be the mistress or even the maid._

"Ushishishi… Do you want to play with me now little princess~?"

"Ahhh… No thank you," Orina quickly replied as she slowly retreated further and further away from Belphegor.

"Come on Orina!!! Play with me!!!" Belphegor continued to demand. He noticed Orina backing away from him and he started to give chase. "So you do want to play with me."

His smile was so menacing that it freaked Orina out so much. Orina had no time to react as Belphegor suddenly pounced onto her, knocking her onto the ground. This caused Belphegor to be on top of Orina in a very awkward position. With Orina legs apart and you guys should obviously know that –coughcough- Belphegor is –coughcough- in between them. Belphegor would surely be murdered by Xanxus if he sees this.

_JUST WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!? OH MY GOD!!! The position we are in right now is very wrong. This is very, very wrong. Belphegor on top of me on the bloody streets with people walking about, well not like they are players or anything BUT!!! Woahhhh!!! I could feel his, HIS PENIS!!! And boy, he is sure hard now…_

**1720 hrs –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo and drunken Xanxus-**

Coincidentally, out of pure bad-timing, Xanxus and Squalo struggled out of the bar with Squalo supporting a very drunk Xanxus. The first thing Xanxus saw was the prince grinning happily away whilst on top of Orina. Well, a drunk Xanxus seeing this scene is a no good situation. Well, not that it would make any difference whether he is actually drunk or not but whatever.

_WHAT THE FUCK!!! This is bad… OH MY GOD Xanxus is just standing like 15 feet away from us. What is this? Oh he is just drunk. EH!? DRUNK!?!?!? Isn't this bad? I mean I don't want Xanxus to think that I am with Bel or anything… I pray that he actually does not destroy the whole town. Come to think of it the prince hasn't been moving away from me ever since he is well on top of me. Well we seem to be stuck in this very same position for some time, or does time seem to flow slowly whenever you are in a pinch. Eh? What is this I could see Bel's face going red!? Wait is he getting horny here on the streets? OH MY GOD! The bulge!!! THE BULGE!!! I COULD FEEL IT!!! EPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!_

Well, I am sure everyone here wants to know just how a drunken Xanxus actually think. Let's take a sweet peek shall we?

_Stupid prince trash… Little new girl… GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HER NAME AGAIN!? Errr, GOD DAMMIT… What THE HELL IS THAT STUPID BRAT ON TOP OF MY TRASH!? On top of my cute little ORANGE!!! Huh wait her name isn't orange right? Oran? Orang Utan? No that sounds rather different. WAIT!!! Just what the fuck are they doing in broad daylight in the middle of the streets!? HE IS FUCKING MY GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREETS!?!? _

"Ushishishi~! Looks like I caught my prey," Belphegor sniggered while rubbing his cheek against Orina's. He must have a death wish.

"Ahhh!!! NO DON'T BEL! GET OFF ME!!!" Orina protested as she tried her best to push Belphegor off her.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? Belphegor is thrusting into MY TRASH!? Can't he see that she doesn't like it!?!? THAT IS IT!!!_

Squalo was pushed away roughly as Xanxus made his way to the two youths who seemed to be 'making out' from his point of view. He staggered his way while stumbling for a few steps or two. And typically, Xanxus has gone bonkers.

**1735 hrs –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo and Self-Destructed Xanxus-**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!! DIE TRASH!!!" Xanxus exploded as he started using his Deathperation Flame or should I say his 'Flame of Rage' and aim it towards the poor two youths.

"USHISHISHI!?" Belphegor exclaimed as he grabbed Orina and ran towards the opposite direction of where the ball of flame flew.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo shouted as Xanxus's 'Flame of Rage' came in contact with the nearby bank causing the whole town to vibrate due to the huge shock wave given out as it collided.

_I guess, Xanxus will definitely without a doubt, destroy the whole town._

**1400 hrs –Mammon-**

Mammon quickly made his way to the bank as he wanted to place his latest paycheck into his bank account. On top of that, today he happened to have a bonus as he won a game of poker with the Varia subordinates whom are actually the Players of the game. Having acquired a lot of money, the little baby hummed as he made his way to the local bank.

At the bank he blushed at the thought of his account finally reaching the 1 billion mark. He blushed and giggled happily at the taught of him swimming inside all the cash. As he finished attending to his initial business, he decided to spend the whole day relaxing at a nearby café as he had too much time to spare. It is not always that he get to enjoy the peace and quiet as the Varia tend to be loud and noisy especially a certain long hair person who seem to go 'VOOOOIIII' at almost everything, every time and everywhere.

**1430 hrs –Squalo and Xanxus-**

"Voooii… You shouldn't drink in the afternoon Xanxus," Squalo advised as he tried his best to get the bottle of vodka out of Xanxus's hands.

"ARGHHH!!! Useless trash, get the fuck away from me!" He shouted as he shooed Squalo away.

_This is bad, I keep thinking of her. That stupid albino girl keeps appearing in my head. The confused look she had after killing the Rosenberg's. The smile she gave to me as she pulled me to the door. The way she whimpers as I hit as she loses a match as we played the Nintendo Wii. The way she hides behind something or someone whenever I am angry… It is just her, her, HERRR!!!!_

Xanxus quickly downed the vodka despite Squalo's futile attempts of stopping him.

"USELESS TRASH GET OFF ME!!!"

"VOOOOOIII!!!!! JUST WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO PAY ALL THIS!?"

"You, trash."

"…"

Thus, Xanxus continue to drink his thoughts away, drowning away his thoughts of Orina with alcohol.

**1430 hrs – Leviathan-**

Leviathan was just walking past a music store and he noticed that they were selling polish cloths. Everyone should know that music stores do sell polish cloths so that you can polish your instrument until it becomes shiny. Well, Leviathan here is thinking of using it for something else. Yes, he wants to use it to polish his umbrellas.

"Welcome! Symphony Chords welcomes you, assuring you the best service and qualities of our products."

"…"

"How may I help you sir?"

"…"

"Are you here to try out a new instrument? Or perhaps you are buying a music score? Today we have just received a bunch of k-pop scores ranging from Korean groups such a Big Bang, Super Junior, Brown Eyed Girls and more."

"…"

"Or do you perhaps want a miniature of an instrument? Do you want to take music classes? We do provide such services."

"Cloth."

"Cloth? Oh! You must be here to buy a polish cloth. Why didn't you say it sooner? Would you want the finest quality here?"

"Yes"

"Okay, that will be $6.90. Okay, thank you! Do shop with us again next time!"

Leviathan's trip to the Music Store happened to end rather quickly wanted. Bored and wanting to show Xanxus his loyalism he when to search for Xanxus.

**1658 hrs –Lussuria-**

Today, Lussuria is in a happier mood than usual. He was so happy that he could cook and cook over. He quickly rushed back to the headquarters with all the shopping bags that he and Orina had purchased.

"Hohoho, tonight's gonna be a good night~!" He sang as he entered the Varia Headquarters. "Oh, nice timing young one, errr what's your name again?"

"Errmm, I am Mil."

"Oh yes! I just remembered. Sorry little one I am forgetful you see~" Lussuria winked at Mil as he placed the shopping bags on the floor. "Now come help me with dinner young one."

Lussuria dragged Mil towards the kitchen despite Mil's futile attempts of running away.

**-In the kitchen-**

**1720 hrs –Lussuria and Mil-**

"How come I can't seem to get it right?" Lussuria asked as he continued to Muay Thai the chicken.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing Lussuria!?" Mil shouted as he noticed Lussuria attacking the frozen meat.

"Oh dear! I was only trying to soften it…" Lussuria sighed as he picked up the now battered chicken which was supposing the 'frozen meat'.

"What should we do now? I mean the ingredients have either been smashed, exploded or even being Muay Thai'ed."

"What is wrong little boy? Do you want to be Muay Thai'ed by me too? To bad I am not interested with small boys like you~! I love men with muscles kinda like our Boss you know?" Lussuria rambled. "Xanxus does have a lot of abs under the shirt of his; he must look ultra hot when making out. Just imagine the sweat trickling off his hot and tan body as he groans. KYAAAA!!!

"What the-"

"Now, now. We should hurry up with dinner. Oh look! Aren't we lucky? We still have this soup here!" Lussuria pointed to the large pot filled with mushroom soup.

"It will take some time to settle… WAIT NOOOOOO!!!" Mil shouted as he witnessed Lussuria putting a stick of dynamite into the pot.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM*

**1735 hrs –Lussuria and Mil-**

"Oh dear, that didn't when well didn't it?" Lussuria sighed with his now new afro hairdo.

"Lussuria, you destroyed the kitchen and dinner." Mil sweat drops as he saw Lussuria taking of his sunglasses to wipe them.

"Shhh!!! Don't tell anyone that you saw me without my sunglasses." Lussuria winked as he quickly wore his sunglasses. "Ahhhh, what is that weird sound?"

"I think that the Varia Headquarters is going to crumble," Mil said as he looked up noticing the huge cracks on the ceiling. "Very, very soon."

"Like now?"

The whole Varia Headquarters collapsed due to a stick of dynamite.

**1735 hrs –Mammon-**

The little baby started to hear his boss's roar. He seriously thought that he was hearing things until he felt a very strong shock wave. Curious, he took a peek from the 2nd floor balcony of the restaurant and saw a sight that he did not want to see ever in his whole life.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Mammon cried as he witnessed in slow motion of the Deathperation slowly disintegrating the bank. "MY MONEY! MY HARD EARN CASH! NOOOOOOOO!!!"

**1655 hrs –Squalo and drunken Xanxs-**

"You stupid shark. Have you ever fallen in love?" Xanxus asked the shark.

"VOOOOIIII!!! Why are you asking me such crap…" Squalo replied while having a large sweat drop beside his head.

"That stupid trash keeps appearing in my fucking mind." Xanxus sighed. "ARGHHHH!!!"

"VOOOIII!?" Squalo exclaimed as the bottle of vodka flew towards his direction.

'_Don't tell me Xanxus likes that Benev brat?' Squalo thought._

**1705 hrs –Squalo, Leviathan and drunken Xanxus-**

Leviathan found the boss and Squalo at a nearby bar. The smell of perfume is strong and he noticed at the very corner of his eyes women dressed very skimpily, pole-dancing. Now, now Leviathan doesn't get turned on by such stuffs. Don't even think about it. The boss was on his 6th bottle. He sure can drink. In fact, he is drinking way more than what he usually do.

'_Is Boss troubled?' Was what Leviathan thought._

He approached the now very, very drunk Xanxus and the very fidgety Squalo. Squalo has a very bad feeling. Leviathan in Xanxus's eyes is just pure annoyance especially when Xanxus is drunk. A drunken Xanxus with Leviathan does not go very well as Squalo remembered the last incident where Xanxus tried to burn Leviathan after dumping all the alcohol on him.

"VOOOOOIIIII!!! You shouldn't be here right now," Squalo advised as he tried his best to maneuver Leviathan away.

"STOP SHOUTING YOU BLOODY SCUM!" Xanxus shouted as he threw his 6th bottle of vodka towards Squalo whom avoided it. The bottle obviously hit Leviathan. Well, Leviathan was knocked out cold.

**1745 hrs –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo and Town-Destroying-Monster Xanxus-**

"OH MY GOD!!! Xanxus stop!!! PLEAS STOP!!!" Orina shouted as she tried her very best to stop Xanxus from destroying the town any further. "Xanxus!? XANXUS!?!?"

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!!! It is not going to work Benev."

"GOD DAMMIT!!! STOP CALLING ME BENEV!!! You got no bloody taste at all."

"Ushishishi, the boss has gone wild." Belphegor sniggered showing off his beautiful white teeth.

Squalo and Orina stared hard at Belphegor. At that point of time, both the shark and the girl from the real world was thinking of the exact same thing. Isn't it amazing? They can do telepathy to each other. Well anyway 'Don't tell me Belphegor did 'that' so that he could see a mad Xanxus?' was what both of them thought. Belphegor smirked and nodded away as if he had telepathy also.

"FUUUUCKKKKK!!!" Xanxus shouted as he continued to shoot his 'Flames of Rage' at random directions.

**1750 hrs –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon and The-Person-Whom-No-One-Dares-To-Stop Xanxus-**

"Just what the hell is happening?" Mammon demanded as he floated towards the 3 goons which happened to be crowding near the entrance of a bar.

"Shishishi, the bank was destroyed~!"

"Quit rubbing salt on my wound you stupid prince!"

"Prince's are not stupid! Greedy Mammon~! You're a greedy little baby!"

"Why you-!"

"Do you want to fight with me? Let's fight than!"

"STOOOOPPPPPP THIS FUCKING SHIT RIGHT NOW!!!" Orina shouted as she smacked Mammon's and Belphegor's head together. "Now is not to time to fight you bloody retards!"

"Vooiii, Benev you're going to be murdered by them if you continue to insult them…"

"SHISHISHI!?!? I shall tame you when we get back to the Headquarters."

"There will be entrance fee waiting for you brat."

**1755 –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon, Leviathan and No-One-Can-Stop-Him-Now Xanxus-**

"Looks like the boss is angry," Leviathan pointed out the obviously as he appeared out from nowhere with glass shards all over his face. "I must have made Boss angry… AM I A NUISANCE!?!?"

Everyone sweat drops as they witness Leviathan crying.

'_Hell no! Xanxus wasn't angry with you' _was what the other Varia members thought as they continue to watch Xanxus from a safe and far away distance.

**1815 hrs –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon, Leviathan and an unconscious Xanxus whom was being wheelbarrow'ed by Orina-**

"Voooooiii, just where is that gay guy?" Squalo asked.

Everyone was obviously tired as they witnessed the whole town being reduced to nothing. Yes, Xanxus was so mad that the whole town has been wiped out by his Deathperation. The fellow Varia assassins just watched him while perching on a tree quite far away. They of course have their binoculars with them and was actually having fun watching Xanxus going wild. It was like watching a free movie, kinda like Godzilla destroying the whole city or something like that.

"Hm, he went back early to the headquarters to make dinner."

Now, they are happily strolling back home. They are hungry, very hungry. They could just turn into a cannibal and start eating each other. It is not that bad, I was just exaggerating.

**1820 hrs –Orina, Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon, Leviathan, Slighty-Concious Xanxus, New-Afro-Hairdo Lussuria and Mil-**

When they reached back to the Varia Headquarters, the fellow members of the Varia had actually been ticked off as they saw their home in shambles.

"VOOOOIIII!!! JUST WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?"

"Ara? You guys are back so soon? I was planning to draw out the whole Varia Headquarters on a giant piece of board to deceive you guys… Oh you are talking about this small mess? Well it is just an ordinary cooking gone wrong~"

"Shishishi!? Do you actually think we are stupid? Where the hell are we supposed to stay now?"

"AHHH!!!" Lussuria exclaimed. Everyone looked at him expectantly wanting to know this brilliant idea that had come to his mind. "I have no idea~!"

"Don't even expect me to fork out any money."

"Ermm guys?" Everyone turned to stare at Orina. "How about we reside in a cave nearby?"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Next chapter!!! Is going to be a cave special! Where the member of the Varia including the OC Orina and Mil lives in the wild outdoors as they wait for the Varia Headquarters to be rebuild!

**Note: I didn't noticed that I kept typing singed while it was suppose to be sang or even sung -_-. **

**The Varia arc will come soon, but I still want to allow them some happiness and more fun and of course more wilder times together.**

**Black Eyed Peas – Tonight's gonna be a good night also appeared.**

**Of course, Sebastian of Kuroshitsuji and Yagami Light of Death Note does not belong to me. LOL**

**Looks like Korean groups were mentioned- Super Junior, Big Bang and Brown Eyed Girls. (Inside an Online Game?)**

**The Online Game is slowly turning into a reality itself!?**

**Lol even the thought of Godzilla appeared.**

**This chapter was pretty wild and chaotic but i actually liked it. Is the series funny? I can't seem to find it so D:  
**

**Drawing of Orina:**

akarix(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Orina-150718262

**Drawing of Alfonso, Mil and Risa:**

akarix(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Alfonso-Mil-and-Risa-150718537

**Drawn by yours truly. ;D**


	5. The Wild Life I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC

* * *

**Recap:**

"**VOOOOIIII!!! JUST WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?"**

"**Ara? You guys are back so soon? I was planning to draw out the whole Varia Headquarters on a giant piece of board to deceive you guys… Oh you are talking about this small mess? Well it is just an ordinary cooking gone wrong~"**

"**Shishishi!? Do you actually think we are stupid? Where the hell are we supposed to stay now?"**

"**AHHH!!!" Lussuria exclaimed. Everyone looked at him expectantly wanting to know this brilliant idea that had come to his mind. "I have no idea~!"**

"**Don't even expect me to fork out any money."**

"**Ermm guys?" Everyone turned to stare at Orina. "How about we reside in a cave nearby?"**

**

* * *

****Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 5: The Wild Life I**

**0530hrs –Inside the cave-**

_My name is Orina Benevolence as you all know, the girl whom is currently stuck in an Online Game called Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online! It is actually quite hard to believe that fact but still since I am already here I should just suck it up and move on. I can experience the hotness and coldness in temperature even pain whenever I am injured. Well I will obviously feel cold now as I am wearing this skimpy maid outfit right now, along with thigh highs and cat ears to accompany it courtesy of Lussu-nee. Can you believe it? I wearing a maid outfit tin the wild. I did give that lousy suggestion but I never expected them to take it seriously._

_I am currently nursing Xanxus whom is still sleeping. He is sure going to have a very bad hangover if he wakes up. The cave we are in right now is sure cold. Bel and Mammon are sure taking their time from picking up the firewood. Squalo was heading to the river nearby to catch some fish and perhaps if he was lucky a deer or two if he sees them. Lussuria is currently picking up some random mushrooms he found in the forest which I can bet are not safe to eat and Levi? Leviathan is currently kneeling beside boss, crying._

"Levi? Just what the hell are you doing?" Orina asked as she continues to watch the tearful Leviathan whom is weeping like a small little boy beside Xanxus.

"Boss!!! I am so useless!!! I will always be beside you from now onwards without straying my eyes away from you!!! BOSS!!! BOSS!!! PLEASE RESPOND BOSS!!!" Leviathan cried as he shake Xanxus as vigorously as he could, trying his best to wake Xanxus up.

"Levi if you continue to do that I will have to stop you," Orina warned him.

"BOSS!!! BOSS!!! I WILL BE BESIDE YOU FOREVER!!!"

_Is it just me or Leviathan has a huge complex for Xanxus? Just look at the way he cries and shakes the sleeping Xanxus! I guess stopping Leviathan would not work if you look at this situation. Perhaps I should teach him a lesson or two as advised by Lussu-nee._

"_Well you see, Levi-chan loves the boss too much you see? So just stopping him won't do any good. In fact, he will just resist and things will go out of hand as he will try his best to get close to the boss even more. Let's see, since you are like Xanxus's precious little girl-Nono, don't give me that what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look- You do know you are precious to boss right? So anyway the easiest way to stop him is to bash him up you know? Use him as a practice target or a punching bag~! Remember to break some of his bones~!" Lussuria rambled as he proceeded with the empty basket in his hands to search for some food in the forest._

_Looks like I just have to knock some sense onto him huh. _

"BOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!"

"Levi-kun~!" Orina called out.

"Wha-?"

"I am sorry~!!!" Orina cried out at she dump a huge rock over Leviathan.

"ARGHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?"

"Me? Ouh I am just stopping you…"

"_Naïve little princess when you teach a person a lesson you should leave him half battered and dying so that he will learn it properly… Shishishishi… As a present the prince shall give you some of his favorite knives… Don't throw them away~ Ushishishi…" Belphegor laughed as he hand Orina some of his knives._

_So now I am suppose to stab Levi with these knives huh?_

With Leviathan pinned down by the huge rock and due to fatigue for not sleeping the whole night guarding Xanxus or should I say watching Xanxus as his boss sleeps, Leviathan does not have the energy to push the huge rock off him. As Leviathan could not move, this is a good opportunity for Orina to fully utilize the knives that Belphegor has given her.

"OUCHHH!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Leviathan shouted at Orina as she continued to stab him all over his body allowing him to be drenched in his blood.

"OOoooOOooo…" Orina went as she was fascinated by how nice the game graphics can be.

Orina continued to poke holes onto Leviathan's body until he cried out, "I am going to die if I am going to continue losing my blood."

"Ouh…" Orina pouted unable to have anymore fun until she remembered Lussu-nee giving her a little something before he when off.

"_Ara? Before I forget here is a pair of brass knuckles in case you want to have more fun inflicting injuries to him~" _

"USHISHISHI!!!" Orina laughed as she imitated Belphegor's laughter while spreading her arms out and wearing the brass knuckles at the same time. "Hohoho~ I am going to enjoy myself~!"

"Wait no!!! Don't Orina!" Leviathan cried out.

Xanxus woke up by the racket caused by Orina and Leviathan. The first thing he saw was Orina's white panties along with her garter belt and her translucent white thigh highs. This of course caused a great confusion to Xanxus and he could not grasp the situation as fast as he usual did due to the very bad hangover he is having right now.

"Arghh…" Xanxus groaned as he pushed himself of the straw and leaf made bed. "Just where the fuck am I?"

Xanxus looked around with his head throbbing away. The last thing he could remember was the scene of Belphegor on top of Orina and the rest was a horrible blur.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!! STOP ORINA STOOOOPPP!!!" Leviathan begged as Orina continued to trash him about like a mannequin doll giving him no mercy even thought he is her superior in ranking.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus cussed earning Orina and a half-dead Leviathan to turn and look at Xanxus.

"Ahh! Xanxus-sama you're awake now!" Orina exclaimed as she let go of Leviathan allowing a loud thud to echo throughout the whole cave, this knocking Levi out cold.

"Xanxus-sama?" Xanxus looked at his little orange with a scowl on his face.

"Etto, you see Lussu-nee told me to treat you with utmost care and concern, not to forgetting calling you Xanxus-sama…" Orina explained as she looked up at Xanxus's face wanting to see a reaction.

"Hmmmph…"

"???"

"Trash," Xanxus said while looking away blushing.

"Ara? What is happening here?" Lussuria cooed as he kicked Leviathan's body aside. "Are you two having a nice time together? Isn't Orina-chan cute with that maid outfit? My, my why you sure dealt a lot of wounds onto Levi-chan didn't you?"

The older sister of the Varia Lussuria, or should I say the self-proclaimed mother/nanny, happily placed down the huge basket filled with ominous strange looking mushrooms and fruits beside Orina. He then smiled mischievously towards the two and started to giggle.

"The two of you never did anything naughty?" Lussuria asked as he looks to and fro from Orina to Xanxus.

"Ahhh!!! Of course we didn't!!!" Orina shouted as she started to flap about.

"Trash, do you have to death wish?" Xanxus ask Lussuria while getting ready his Deathperation ready in his right hands.

_Not only is my head throbbing bad, this trash in front of me started to proclaim that me the BOSS of the VARIA is actually together with this albino girl._

Xanxus turned to look at Orina and noticed that she was actually baring a lot of her skin in that skimpy looking maid outfit. Though, she seriously does look yummy wearing it. He was actually having a hard time resisting himself from pouncing onto her. Especially when he keeps remembering that the 'Prince the Ripper' brat was perched happily on top of her the day before. He could remember a vague memory of seeing Bel rubbing his cheeks upon Orina's. The thought that incident pisses Xanxus off. Only he could touch Orina. He wanted Orina all for himself. (Xanxus is sure getting possessive lately)

"USHISHISHI!? What is this, a dead corpse?" Belphegor asked as he poked Leviathan with his knife.

Speak of the devil. Here comes Belphegor, he happily dumped the bunch of firewood on top of Leviathan's unconscious body.

"I can't believe I had to carry al those as the baby won't help me out!" Belphegor complained.

"I won't help so long as you don't pay me. I hate working without gaining some cash." Mammon huffily floated towards the huge basket skimming through its contents.

"Oh my! Don't start fighting now!" Lussuria stood in front of Belphegor preventing him from assaulting Mamon from the back.

"Shishishi~! A prince shouldn't be doing a peasant's work!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Xanxus shouted as he continued to glare at everyone.

The loud chit chatter was starting to annoy Xanxus real bad. Talking about noise, there was one person who was always extremely loud isn't he? Of course we all know that he is Superbi Squalo.

**0700hrs -Somewhere at a river nearby-**

"VOOOOIIIII!!! Why is there a bloody shark in the middle of the river!?" Squalo shouted the shark turned to attack him.

"VOOOOIIII!!! I shall slice you up and make you my dinner!!!"

**0700hrs -Somewhere near Squalo upstream-**

"Ahh! Basil! Why are you trying to catch a fish with a fishing rod?" Iemitsu asked.

"Ah why do you ask me so, Iemitsu-dono? I thought Japanese always do this?"

"Nono! The Japanese uses this sharp pointed wooden stick which is made by hand to catch fish. You stab them with these…" Iemitsu explained, having fun fooling around with Basil's naivety.

"Oh dear! How could I make such a horrible mistake! Thank you for pointing that out to be Iemitsu-dono!" Basil quickly disposed the old and battering fishing rod and happily retrieves the sharp wooden stick out of Iemitsu's hands.

"Now, you training will begin!"

"EHHH??? What training must I do with-"

"Hush Basil! You have to catch 50 fishes while using this technique than you will pass as your next step of being Japanese!!!"

"YES IEMITSU-DONO!!!" Basil saluted as he tried his best to stab the fishes.

**0700hrs -Inside the cave-**

"Hmmm, Squalo is sure taking his time…" Orina sighed as she peers outside the cave hoping that the loud long-haired man would appear any moment.

"Ara? Is our young little Orina finally becoming a mother?" Lussuria joked about as he pours the mushrooms inside a pot. "Well of course you would be~ since Xanxus is the father than little Orin-chan will be the wife right~"

_Is it just me or recently Lussu-nee has been trying to pair me up with Xanxus. It's not that I hate it or anything but, I am starting to feel like a mary-sue character that is being favored to much. It's like reading an online fan fiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn or something. Perhaps I am just thinking to much. It is true that I am rather crazy for my boss. He is THE XANXUS. The hot and bad-ass Xanxus yet he is still appealing and totally hot. When I mean hot, he is smoking hot. The Xanxus that sits in his throne like seat with his legs perched up on a table nearby while drinking his vodka actually turns me on. Especially with his intense glare._

"USHISHISHI!?!? Just what are you adding inside this pot anyway?" The prince asked as he continues to watch Lussuria adding more and more unnamed mushrooms possibly poisonous ones inside the pot.

"If we are all going to get food poisoning, you are going to pay for us by the way," Mammon spoke out as he floated to the still unconscious man lying on the bare floor of the cave.

"Wait, isn't it getting a bit too smoky in the cave?" Orina asked as Lussuria continued to add more and more firewood onto the growing fire.

"Now, don't you little ones panic! Mama is here to cook your food faster! Think of it as microwave~!" Lussuria sang.

"You better now screw up breakfast trash!" Xanxus scolded as he stood up stretching himself.

_Wait, this is not good. In fact, I guess I should say it is bad. VERY BAD. Just why isn't anyone moving? Can't they see that the smoke is thick? I mean its very thick. Won't I like die from the lack of oxygen even though this is actually a game? In fact, I don't think this could even be called a game! What if this is like an alternate universe? Or perhaps it is the other dimension!? MAYBE!!! I am already dead and I have actually reincarnated into the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World._

As Orina continues to speculate weird ideas and thoughts inside her mind, it seems that Lussuria's cooking had actually gone wrong, again. Truth that many did wonder how the whole Varia Headquarters did blew up due to a stick of dynamite. Actually, there was a whole bunch of explosives inside the kitchen which resulted to so.

Mil was forgotten by everyone. Did anyone remember him? I think not, since he should be a minor character as he is just another Original Character created by the author. Poor guy. Not that he deserves the right to be called a guy anyway.

**0700hrs -Varia Headquarters-**

The fellow subordinates are working their asses off hard as they remembered their boss's threaten to them.

"_If you don't finish repairing or should I say rebuilding the whole Varia Headquarters in 2 days I will screw all of you trashes against the wall and sell your organs at the black market!" The half conscious Xanxus rattled on as he stumbled a few times while he tried his best to get off the wheelbarrow. _

"Argh! I can't stand it! I can't believe I am working for that viscous man!" Guy A cried out as he quickly sits down on that very same spot panting.

"No! You shouldn't stop! Xanxus will kill you!" Guy B tried his best to urged Guy A into working again.

"AH!!!" Guy A screams as he remembered Xanxus's words.

"Boss is still scary every though he was half-conscious…"

"He is the next candidate for the Vongola X's position…"

"We should work hard and support our Boss!!!"

"YES!!!" Everyone agreed as they quickly continue, trying their best to rebuild the Varia Headquarters just as it were before. Just like a home it has always been.

**0715hrs –Outside the cave-**

"YOU FUCKING TRASH!!! YOU JUST BURNT OUR BREAKFAST!!!" Xanxus yelled at Lussuria as he attempts to throw a huge rock over to the oh-so-cheeky person owned as Lussu-nee.

"Oh my, that didn't go too well didn't it?" Lussuria placed a hand over his mouth giving off the oh-dear-I-don't-think-that-would-happen face expression while everyone at that point of time is very sure that Lussuria knows what he was doing was obviously, wrong. "You do still love mama, Orina?"

Lussuria asked Orina trying to gain her support at the least.

_THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO AGREE AND SUPPORT YOU THIS TIME LUSSU-NEE. A BIG NO-NO and oh boy, didn't he just become my mum…_

"NO, absolutely no, no with a big 'N' and a big 'O'. Basically No. Na-dah! Don't even think of giving me 'that' look!" Orina shook her fists in the air as the huge rock that was thrown by Xanxus (obviously) was Muay Thai by Lussuria causing it to shatter.

"SHISHISHI!!! The prince is going to kill this gay man~!"

"I am also tired with dealing with this fool!" Mammon agreed as he floated off Belphegor's right shoulder to get ready for battle.

With Belphegor and Mammon tired with dealing with oh-so-motherly Lussuria (Just tell me who isn't tired of Lussuria anyway?), they got ready to engage into battle. Belphegor bending slightly forward so that he could leap off as soon as Lussuria moves and Mammon, perhaps thinking of using his illusions as a trick or two. Xanxus was sitting on a huge rock somewhere nearby along with the still smoking black puffs coming out from the caves, Orina couldn't help but to stare at him. Imagine a wild and ruff Xanxus, not that he isn't considered wild in the first place.

"Actually, is it just me or is Levi still inside the cave?" Orina pointed out.

"Oh dear~! I forgot all about him! Levi-chan~ I am coming to safe you~!" Lussuria called out as he quickly run inside the smoky cave which seems to be burning quite a lot.

**0720hrs –Outside the cave-**

"Oh dear, look at Levi-chan he is all black now…"

"Ushishishi… and bloody," Belphegor smirked as he observed the wounds all over Leviathan's body. "Little princess did this?"

"Hm? Why not, he was irritating anyway…He was disturbing Xanxus-sama when he is sleeping how horrible!"

Everyone turned to face Orina. 'Xanxus-sama?' that is certainly new. It is quite funny when they think about it. Xanxus is the master and Orina is his little obliged maid which listens to his desires. No, more like she wanted the best for him but they couldn't think straight as the clothes that Orina is wearing is very revealing, courtesy of Lussuria obviously. A few attempts of persuading and showering lots of love to Orina she actually gave in. Quite a soft-hearted person wasn't she? They all do wonder how she ended up in the Varia. Not that they know this is an Online Game.

"WHAT? DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Orina shouted.

"VOOOOIIII!!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHIGN WORTHY TO LOOK AT ANYWAY!!!" Squalo's voice came off from a distance. They could see him dragging a huge shark behind him. Talk about cannibalism, since his name actually meant Shark.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" Orina screamed at she ran towards Squalo punching him in the face with Lussuria's brass knuckles.

"VOOOOIIII!!! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE THAT BROUGHT YOU BREAKFAST!?!?!"

"THAT WAS FOR INSULTING ME AND BEING LATE YOU STUPID SHARK!!!"

As Orina and Squalo continue to bicker like two little children fighting at the playground or like two little toddlers fighting in their play pen, Belphegor and Mammon quickly try their best to hide the huge shark away from Lussuria. They do not want their breakfast to disappear/be burnt/Muay Thai'ed/exploded/overcooked and various other things which are to horrible and hideous to be mentioned here to happen. Especially after the afternoon the day before, when Xanxus had gone bonkers, they could not tolerate it any longer. They didn't have much patience anyway since they are the Varia.

**2100hrs –The night before-**

"Orin-chan come here~!" Lussuria called out. Apparently he was hiding behind a tree acting suspiciously.

"What's wrong Lussu-nee?" Orina asked as she tried her best to make out what was Lussuria holding. "What's that?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for your new clothes to get spoilt so I saved it you see… Now be a good girl and wear it for me?"

"WHY SHOULD I!?!?"

"How about wearing it for boss? Perhaps his hangover will heal better if he sees you in this~" Lussuria waves the maid costume around.

"Lussu-nee, I am not sure about this…"

"Trust me O-RIN-CHAN~!"

Somewhere nearby with Xanxus still sleeping in the wheelbarrow, Leviathan was staring at his boss wanting to help him the very first moment he wakes up. To be serving Xanxus was one of the most precious moments he had in his whole life. He felt horrible for making Xanxus angry. (We all knew that wasn't true, no one is bothered to tell Leviathan that the reason was something entire different from what Leviathan would have thought)

Belphegor disgusted with what he saw decided to disturb the shark.

"Hey stupid shark, what is {[4(23+5)]^2}/9?"

"VOOOOIIII!!! WHAT'S WITH YOU ASKING ME A MATHS QUESTION ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"

"USHISHISHI!!! You must be too stupid to figure out that problem~!"

"VOOOOIIII!!!!"

Mammon sat silently on the handle of the wheelbarrow watching the two bicker around. He saw the albino moving as stealthily as she could, trying her best not to attract the rest of the Varia members. Mammon knows that the girl does not want anyone to see her wearing that lewd outfit. They would think she is crazy. This is all due to Lussuria. In fact, it always seems to be him even though the other Varia members actually contributed in, in some way or another.

"Nene, Mammon…"

"What, fool?"

"Etto, you're an illusionist right? How about helping me for a bit?"

"You know that I don't work so long there is no money…"

"I do have money!!! I will send it to your bank later!"

"Tch, I will help you this time round Orina Benevolence." Mammon said as he waved his hands, giving Orina her original look. A black blazer over the white shirt together with her mini black skirt and red tie, Orina stood happily in front of Mammon grinning.

"Awww, you're such a sweet baby after all!!"

Afterwards, after Xanxus shouting his ass off to the other subordinates to rebuild the whole Varia headquarters in 2 whole days and sleeping back as he was very, very tired. The Varia stumbled upon a cave nearby which they actually planned to be their place to reside for the 2 days but Lussuria had to do his usual disastrous cooking inside the cave(no one complained as it was a cold morning after all) and now they have no place to stay.

**0800hrs Present Time –At the River Bank-**

_Let's think about our current problems/locations and whatever not. Lussuria has burnt the whole cave. Now it is filled with smoke and soot from the wood. The soup he was making exploded thus we had to evacuate. Just what the hell did he add inside the soup? This is much worse than Bianchi's poison cooking and Gokudera's dynamites combined._

_Leviathan is still unconscious thanks to me. Belphegor keeps stabbing Leviathan continuously with this knives opening the wounds and making new wounds all over his body. I actually pitied him. Now, this is not the time to pity the man that was disturbing your hot boss. HE WAS BUGGING XANXUS!!! MY FREAKING HOT BOSS XANXUS!!! Hmm, Xanxus is currently pissed with Squalo for god knows why and starts using Squalo as him practice target even though Squalo brought us the huge shark for us to eat. Mammon is using his illusions to hide the shark from Lussuria. Lussuria is giving me his my-darling-Orin-chan-please-don't-be-mad-with-your-mama look and it is sure freaking me out as I can never seem to get used to this._

_Sometimes I think that Lussuria is a girl in a man's body. Mil has been long forgotten not that I have forgotten about him. Come to think of it isn't there like those online shops in Online Games I mean this is an Online Game right? Let's search for my Dimensional Pocket now…_

"VOOOOIIII!!! WHY ARE YOU-"

"SHUT UP TRASH!!!"

"VOOOOIII!!!"

"Ushishishi… the stupid shark is running around like a stupid idiot~!"

As Squalo was running away from the 'bullet' that Xanxus shot, he wasn't actually watching the direction that he was heading too. You all know what is going to happen. Squalo was headed towards Orina. Since, he wasn't looking forward and was looking backwards while running forward the whole time their body collided with a loud 'BAM' causing Orina to fly a few meters away and Squalo flew inside the river.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Xanxus cussed as he noticed an unconscious Orina lying nearby a tree.

_That Fucking white haired trash, I am going to murder her if she is hurt anywhere. Crashing onto her like that, I AM GOING TO-_

**Since Xanxus's mind is corrupted with many, many cruel and crude thoughts of 101 ways to torture Squalo slowly and painfully for crashing onto his beloved little Orina, we shall instead play a short tune of the Namimori School Song sung by Hibird as Xanxus is cussing away.**

_Midori tanabiku~ namimori no~  
Dai naku shou naku~ nami ga ii~  
Itsumo kawaranu  
Sukoyaka kenage~  
Aah, tomo ni utaou  
Namimori chuu~_

_-AND MAKE HIM REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE._

Xanxus contemplated on whether he should rush to his cute little Orange but he didn't want his pride as a man to be hurt. He is the leader of the Varia; he should be strong and firm. Not to have his emotions easily swayed by a single girl. He resisted for sometime but he couldn't hold on any longer as he watched Lussuria checking on whether Orina was alright. Squalo was dragged out of the water by the prince.

He marched towards Lussuria and Orina, kicking Lussuria away as he reached. He slowly and carefully cradled Orina in his arms. His heart beating away as his skin came into contact with her. She was obviously cold wearing such lewd outfits.

_Looks like I have to kill this fucking gay trash in front of me too…_

"Ara? Boss you-" Lussuria sentence was cut off as Xanxus kicked him again hard on his stomach. "Ahhh!! Such passionate affection~!"

Lussuria squealed, somehow seeming to enjoy Xanxus's kicking.

**0800hrs the Real World –In the Hospital-**

"Hmmm Alfonso, is Orina getting any better?" Risa asked as she entered the ward.

"Nope…" Alfonso Berry, Orina's butler, replied while shaking his head.

"Hm? You sure look thinner lately... How's the old man at home?"

"He has been reading a lot more lately."

"He sure reads a lot…"

"Actually, the old man has been acting weird lately…"

Alfonso turned to watch his master only to be surprised as he saw her eyes flicker for a few short moments.

"Orina-chan!" Alfonso exclaimed as he hold her hand. "Can you hear me? Come back to me Orina, just how long are you going to continue staying in that world? W-what the hell am I doing!? I should be calling the doctor!"

As Alfonso rushed out of the ward flustered, Risa sat on the wooden chair beside Orina's bed.

"This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have forced you to try out that game with me…"

**0900hrs -In the Online Game-**

"_This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have forced you to try out that game with me…"_

_It is not your fault you dolt. Aren't you just being your usual jovial self that day?_

"_Your butler sure loves you a lot, even though he doesn't show it much. Hahaha."_

_HIM? Nah, that is impossible. HE HATES ME. HE DESPISES ME._

"_You guys have been together since childhood. I guess it probably won't be weird if he actually develops feelings for you along the way…"_

_He gave me A FUCKING SCAR ON MY FACE! A woman's face is precious._

"_It is funny that I am talking to your lifeless body while you are still alive and kicking around in the game right now with the Varia. The game has claimed more lives Orina, not only you, even a school mate of ours in the same year as us, Miller Jenkins."_

_Miller Jenkins? I wonder why the first person that comes up to my mind is that Mil kid._

"_You remember the timid looking guy with his blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes? To think that he is a gangster outside of school! He must have a split-personality or something… Hahaha! Oh dear, the doctor is here. Alfonso? I should be going now. Take care, 'kay?"_

_You're going so soon?_

"…"

_COME BACK!_

"COME BACK!!!" Orina shouted as she pushed the jacket off her and pushed herself up from the sleeping position.

"You're finally awake trash!" Xanxus shouted as he turned to look away.

He was sitting on a rock her watching her all this time. This included the 30 minutes of Xanxus trying to kill both Lussuria and Squalo, together with Xanxus's attempt of wanting to rip Orina clothes apart so that she could be wearing his shirt instead. Lussuria had to hug Xanxus's legs to prevent him from doing so causing Lussuria to lose a few of his teeth.

"Just what happened?" Orina looked around and saw the still unconscious Levi, a badly beaten up Squalo and Lussuria whom still looks very happy and lively, the prince going 'shishishi' nearby with Mammon floating beside him both trying to hide the shark.

"Mama Lussu just needs to set up an important dental appointment later~!" Lussuria sang happily showing a few new gaps among his teeth inside his mouth.

"Looks like our day out of he Varia headquarters aren't going well huh…"

"Don't look so glum now! We still have a whole day and tomorrow to enjoy ourselves!"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"Vooii… What happened…?" Squalo pushed himself off the ground and examined himself. "VOOOOIIIIIIII WHY THE FUCK AM I COVERED IN BLOOD!!!"

"Ushishishi, boss~! The stupid shark isn't half-dead yet!!" Belphegor called while pointing at Squalo who seem to have a lot of energy to spare.

"That fool is going to die…" Mammon sighed.

"Arghh… Boss…" Leviathan called out after he regained consciousness.

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I think this 'Wild Life' would actually take part for the next few chapters. Following that would be the Varia Arc :D**

**I have been getting lazy and has restarted to get hooked with Neopets. (Shrugs)  
**

**My friend was sad and said that Orina can never have a happy ending as she is inside the Online game not with the actual characters themselves. So I wonder what type of twist should I make later on… xD**


	6. The Wild Life II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Looks like our day out of he Varia headquarters aren't going well huh…"**

"**Don't look so glum now! We still have a whole day and tomorrow to enjoy ourselves!"**

"**I have a bad feeling…"**

"**Vooii… What happened…?" Squalo pushed himself off the ground and examined himself. "VOOOOIIIIIIII WHY THE FUCK AM I COVERED IN BLOOD!!!"**

"**Ushishishi, boss~! The stupid shark isn't half-dead yet!!" Belphegor called while pointing at Squalo who seem to have a lot of energy to spare.**

"**That fool is going to die…" Mammon sighed.**

"**Arghh… Boss…" Leviathan called out after he regained consciousness.**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 6: The Wild Life II**

_Frankly speaking, the late breakfast cooked by Squalo wasn't so bad after all. He cooked way better than Lussu-nee… Isn't it cannibalism? I mean Squalo meant shark right? If he were an animal I bet that he would be a shark. How nice if I could slice him up and have him on my dinner table. Shark fin's soup sounds nice. I kind of miss my butler's cooking…_

The late morning was not that bad for the Varia if you minus out all those unnecessary fights and bickering at each other. Leviathan was still alive and kicking, not. He is conscious but still lying down unable to move while crying for his boss many times which led to Orina stuffing his mouth full of shark meat together with the bones which resulted of Leviathan almost dying from chocking from shark meat and bones.

Lussuria's arms and legs were bond together with a rope Belphegor and Mammon found god knows where, thus he was tossed aside further from the rest without any food to eat. Even though Lussuria tried his best to coax Orina into feeding him, she refuses and just threw a rock towards his direction which resulted with Belphegor sitting beside her and throwing his knives at the Lussuria. Xanxus unable to stand any of the nonsense any longer, walked off after finishing his breakfast.

**-Somewhere around the afternoon-**

Orina was sitting at the bank of the river, soaking her legs in the clear blue river when Belphegor suddenly jumped inside the river causing the huge splash of water to wet Orina.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Orina started to shout only to notice that the prince wasn't wearing his shirt.

"Ushishishi~! Has the princess gone embarrassed after seeing the prince's body?" Belphegor asked as he happily splashes some water towards Orina, pissing her off.

_Alright blonde buddy, just because you are a fucking prince and have that cute wicked smile plastered on your face means that you can get away with bloody everything; and you are definitely not as hot as Xanxus. Though you would be hot if you started to have abs but I couldn't imagine you with abs._

"Ushishishi… Are you by chance falling for me?" Belphegor inched closer towards Orina, his height only reaching close to Orina's stomach as he stood inside the river.

He tilted his head slightly to the right so that he could catch a better look out of Orina's face trying his best to read her mind.

"Impossible! I have no interest over small boys like you!"

"Ushishishi… The prince is pissed now!" Belphegor roughly pulled Orina into the river, soaking her completely from head to toe.

"Alright blonde hair, don't think you can get away with this!!!" Orina screamed as she lunged towards Belphegor whom was staring at her now transparent maid outfit. This means that her cute polka dots brassiere is being revealed.

"USHISHISHI!?"

"Why the hell are you smirking about?"

From a far, Lussuria whom was untied by Squalo squirmed about on the spot as he saw the whole thing happening and quickly teleported into the river like a ninja beside Orina and covered Orina with a cloth or towel; god knows where it came from.

"Now you naughty kids, if Boss sees you guys playing here he would murder you…" Lussuria babbled on as he felt he has a responsibility in maintaining the peace in the Varia as their nanny.

"Personally I think seeing a gentle and sweet Boss would be impossible, I don't even mind paying a few dollars to the person whom is capable of changing boss." Mammon stated as he floated beside Belphegor out from nowhere.

Yet, they all did not know that a particularly event that would happen in the evening would send Xanxus all worried with him being totally out of character. Orina did not know that something big would happen to her later, something that lies between the state of life and death, an accident, which would trigger and allow the whole Varia to bond.

**-Xanxus POV-**

He loitered around the forest. The sounds of people laughing and playing in the river are so familiar.

_Argh, they are playing in the river? Fucking trash, they didn't go off searching for another place to sleep. Do they expect to sleep in the cold forest without shelter on top? Fucking idiots, all they do is play all day long. The Gola Mosca is going to be completed soon, after that I can put the fucking old geezer inside the fucking machine and everything will go according to plan. The plan that I planned out before she came before Orina Benevolence came._

_Then I will become Vongola the Tenth and no one can stop me, not even that fucking Japanese kid whom is said to be the next Vongola Tenth. I should be the Tenth, X for ten. So only I am fated for that spot, it is no one else's._

Xanxus turned to watch the other Varia members, running and hopping happily about in the shallow river. Leviathan whom is up and moving is cleaning the soot that had covered him when the other forgotten about him. Lussuria kicking about in the river, making it seem as a fountain. Belphegor and Orina getting totally soaked due to Lussuria's fountain display. Squalo yapping away being this loud usual self, shouting god knows what at Belphegor.

Mammon at that moment irritated started to use his illusions, causing everyone to actually think that a tsunami is coming from uphill down towards them. He could see everyone flinch, the thought was comforting. Everyone is enjoying themselves not like Xanxus would want to admit it. He had a very bad intuition that the happiness would not last long. His happiness would slip away from him. No, it has already abandoned him ever since the day Vongola Nono adopted him as his son. The happiness did not last long when he found out that Timoteo lied to him.

He continued to watch the other members as they started to run the opposite direction of the illusion.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT THINK IT IS AND ILLUSION!?" Orina screamed while flinging her arms about whacking Squalo in the process.

"VOOOOOIIIII!!! Don't tell me some random idiot like you couldn't even tell the difference with real life and illusions!?" Squalo retorted back to her trying to be a total smart ass even thought he was running alongside with Orina.

"Ushishishi… Aren't you the stupid one stupid shark…" Belphegor quickly paced up, now in between Squalo and Orina.

He did not enjoy watching both the shark and his princess being close to each other. Both of them looked quite similar. People might think that they are related, siblings or perhaps a cousin. Belphegor did not like this, he wanted Orina all for himself; that is if he could claim her as his before the boss because he is terrified of Xanxus.

"STUPID FOOLS! You shall drown by my illusions!" Mammon's voice boomed throughout the whole forest.

"Oh dear, what should I do?" Lussuria asked Leviathan as both of them stayed at the same spot not moving, not caring whether the 'tsunami' is truly real or not. "Don't you think Squ-chan and Orin-chan looks cute together?"

"…" Leviathan stared hard at Lussuria for a few seconds. "I-I-I t-thi-think b-bo-bo-b-boss lo-looks more…"

Leviathan stuttered, allowing the last word to be covered by the noisy screams and shouting of the other four. Leviathan with his face slightly tinted with the color pink turned to look away.

"Ah~! Youth nowadays don't seem to understand the forbidden love going on…"

Xanxus twitched as he listened to the conversation Lussuria and Leviathan were having. He was disturbed by what Leviathan said. In fact, he had always thought that Leviathan is slightly weirder than the rest, as he is always following him around like a stalker whom is in love. He would always follow him whenever he goes, such as the bar, a restaurant, and even the toilet which ticked Xanxus off. This resulted to Xanxus almost frying Leviathan to death each time and he had to be sent to the hospital countless of times due to his actions.

**-Somewhere downstream-**

"HOW CAN THIS NOT BE REAL!?" Orina demanded as she pointed to the huge surging of water that is coming towards them at great speed.

"Hmmm… Illusions are much more powerful than you think you little fool," Mammon sighed as he watched the 3 continue to 'run for their lives'.

"VOOOOIIII!!! Why are you stalking us Belphegor!?" Squalo glared at Belphegor and slashes his hand towards him.

"Ushishishi… It is fun trying to see how you are going to embarrass yourself you stupid shark. Anyway, I won't want anything horrible happened to Orin-chan~!"

_Somehow I am beginning to think that I am going along with them. I mean like how the hell would you respond if you see a huge bloody surge of water coming towards you at high speed from the upstream which is supposed to contain lesser water, started coming down to you? Won't you get freaked? Anyway, I guess running away would actually save my life for now. There is no fucking way I am going to die from an illusion. Wait! I have to believe it's an illusion! That's right!_

Orina stopped running and turned to face the water.

_This is an illusion. This is an illusion. This is not real. This is Mammon's illusion!_

The huge surge of water which Orina thought was real sudden disappeared into thin air, she could see that they had already run quite a distance from where they should have been.

"Looks like the fool is not so foolish after all…" Mammon sighed, sad that he did not see the people he 'hated' so much drowning from illusions.

"STUPID ARCOBALENO I WILL MURDER YOU!!!" Orina shouted as he started to grab Mammon, squeezing him.

"H-how did you know I used to be an Arcobaleno!? Mammon demanded as he tried to shake himself out of Orina's small but strong hands.

_Oh shit! Only the core member would know about this right? I mean they should suspect Mammon for being an arcobaleno in the first place right? Not like the other subordinates are actually dumb to think that a floating baby is not an arcobaleno. I mean, babies are innocent. Somehow, are people in this world stupid or plain oblivious? Do they know that I am not from this world? Won't it be bad if they found out? Will they murder me? Call me a betrayer? Aren't they the cold blooded assassins from the Varia? Who cares if this is a game. It feels so real, it is like I am in the real Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World but that is impossible. How could it be real anyway?_

"Ahahahahaha!!!" Orina laughed stiffly as she slowly let her grip off Mammon. "Erm, I guess its intuition?"

"Hmmm… Somehow I find it hard to trust what you just said, but whatever. You are just a low life anyway." Mammon shrugs as he floated off towards the boss and the other 2.

"VOOOOIIII!?" Squalo exclaimed as he noticed that the baby has stopped chasing after them.

"The stupid shark is too stupid to actually understand what happening, ushishishi…" Belphegor sniggered as he noticed the shark going slightly red at his cheeks; this meant that he is embarrassed. (Obviously)

"Hahaha, isn't that good that nothing bad happened?" Orina laughed away the tension that she felt Belphegor emitting from his body when he heard that Orina knew Mammon was an Arcobaleno.

_God, if I am going to continue laughing like this I might just change into Yamamoto Takeshi or something… I wonder if I will ever get to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters in Namimori... Wouldn't it be weird? Won't I see Risa? I haven't heard from her for such a long time. Is she still playing the game? I wonder what is Mil currently doing now, I wonder if he got lost in the forest._

"Come on Belphegor, let's leave this long haired idiot and get ready for dinner…" Orina tugged Belphegor's long sleeve and stick her tongue out at Squalo. "IDIOT!"

"VOOOOIII!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouted as he ran after the two rich kids which are way ahead of him.

**-Somewhere in the woods-**

_Holy shit, I think I am lost in the forest. The birds on top of my head are not helping me. I guess, my innocent looks can actually help me out of this situation if I meet a traveler or two whom are rock climbing. Wait why would people want to rock climb here anyway? Is it legal? I can't die yet; I still have to go back to the real world._

Miller Jenkins, known as Mil to everyone in this world continue to wander around the woods until he spotted 2 people talking to each other. He swiftly and quietly moved towards the huge tree and sneaked a peek to have a look on who they are.

"Now, your training as a member of CEDEF is not done yet! We strict training for everyone, even those who are officially in CEDEF as we have to keep our body in tip top shape!" Iemitsu stared hard at the brown haired boy, Basil.

"Yes, Iemitsu-dono!" Basil saluted him.

_Well, look here. Aren't I a tad to lucky? Well I guess it's better to embrace this lucky streak of mine. Now, time for my convincing act again which will make everyone spin around the tip of my fingers like worthless puppets._

"Ahh..!" Mil crawled towards the two acting as he was on the verge of losing his consciousness. "I have been lost in the forest for weeks… Hungry…"

His words trailed off as he pretended to lose consciousness.

**-Xanxus POV-**

Everyone went off their separate ways as they searched for some mushrooms or fruits that would go along with the rest of the shark meat they have left along with the search for fire wood.

Xanxus sat on grass which was shaded by the trees. He leans against the tree trunk. That moment without the other members around him was sure bliss. No noisy white long haired freak shouting his ass off as if it was the end of the world. No gay guy parading around. No irritating stalker whom is usually sticking to his side for 24hours. No crazy maniac kid who keeps calling himself a prince. No floating baby that keeps talking and thinking about money and no cute girl distracting him.

_No cute girl to distract me huh. The fucking trashes should all fucking die. They are not even close on helping me anyway. _

**-On the Mountain- **

"Look Lussu-nee down there!" Orina pointed to the bunch of mushrooms.

Lussuria was happy that Orina has started calling him Lussu-nee again. He thought that she would never forgive him ever for, destroying their breakfast. The afternoon went by fast, with their lunch on the shark soup and meat that Squalo had made. The members wanted to have more variety in their dishes decided that they should find more ingredients for dinner.

"No Orin-chan it's dangerous!!!" Lussuria tried his best to pull Orina closer to him, scared that she would fall.

A fall from this height would be fatal. He surely does not want Orina to be hurt in any way possible. She would die if she missed a step.

"Come on, I aren't that clumsy!" Orina insisted on going down to fetch the mushrooms.

"But, there is barely enough space for you to stand! ORIN-CHAN!!!" Lussuria tried his best to stop Orina but she was insistent and slowly descended to the small platform to collect the mushrooms.

"Don't fall darling!"

Lussuria had never been worried so much before in his whole life. His heart was beating twice its normal speed. What if Orina missed her step later when she climbed up? She would die from that height.

Lussuria started to sweat profusely as he continued to pray that Orina would make it back safely. "Don't take too much now! You wouldn't be able to balance!"

"Lussuria I am no th-" Orina was able to stand up as she moved her feet back only to feel nothing, thus allowing her to fall.

_What is this? How come I see visions of everyone? Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Bel, Mammon, Lussu-nee, the other Varia subordinates, Mil, Risa, Alfonso. Everyone, why the images of all of you flashing in my mind right now? Am I falling? Lussu-nee, why do you have that shock expression on your face? Ah! You are getting further away from me. Am I going to die? _

"NOOOOO!!!" Lussuria shouted as he watched Orina fall.

Orina witness her whole life flashing in front of her eyes, people that made a difference in her life, the people that she didn't talk to, the silent subordinate whom always sit at the corner of the Varia Headquarters in the library. She didn't have a chance to talk to him. She didn't have a chance to profess her love to Xanxus, to date him, to feel him as hers. She wasn't going to be there when the Varia Headquarters is going to be up again the next, next day.

_I guess I am going to die in this game. I never get to fulfill anything. I was only starting to enjoy myself with the Varia. The time together with them was so short. If only it could have been longer._

_Looks like I have lost the game._

**End of Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I have been addicted with Korean drama's lately... O__O;;**

**Sorry for the late update, i will try my best to keep it updated once or twice a week.**

**For those whom have been reading this story and reviewing especially,**

_**kaitlin177**_

_**Naru Suzuki**_

**_Hana Izuru_**

**Thank you for your kind support and i do hope that you would continue to support this story. (Lol i have a feeling that the story getting weirder.)**

**Btw, this story is not finished yet. ;D (cliffhanger~)  
**


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC

**Note: This chapter consists mostly of Orina.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Recap:**

**Orina witness her whole life flashing in front of her eyes, people that made a difference in her life, the people that she didn't talk to, the silent subordinate whom always sit at the corner of the Varia Headquarters in the library. She didn't have a chance to talk to him. She didn't have a chance to profess her love to Xanxus, to date him, to feel him as hers. She wasn't going to be there when the Varia Headquarters is going to be up again the next, next day.**

_**I guess I am going to die in this game. I never get to fulfill anything. I was only starting to enjoy myself with the Varia. The time together with them was so short. If only it could have been longer.**_

_**Looks like I have lost the game.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**-5 years old-**

At the age of five, she met her butler for the first time in her whole life. She liked him; his hair was black unlike hers which was white. His eyes were blue as the sea while her eyes were the deep red crimson that resembles blood. His looks were completely opposite of hers, the look that she always wanted to have ever since she was born.

Orina Benevolence has never felt that she belonged to the family. Her parents had beautiful silky blonde hair. Her relatives were different shades of brown; some of their hair was black. Her cousins often made fun of her as she was an albino. Not that the young kids can actually start thinking so deeply, it was just that Orina had held a different aura, something much stronger than them and different. They didn't include Orina in when they played with their dolls. They pushed her around and often Orina tumbled down into the mud making her dress all dirty.

Alfonso Berry her butler didn't really fancy her that much. She was an eyesore. Constantly being pushed around and he hated that. Actually, that isn't true at all. He didn't like Orina because his parents told him to follow her around and take care of her. He didn't want to do that, he felt that the actions are almost the same as a servant.

At that age, he didn't know that his family, the Berry Family, has always supported the Benevolence Family. His father was Orina's father's butler. With Alfonso's father getting old, it is now Alfonso's turn to become a good butler for Orina but he did not know that at that time. Thus, he despised her so much.

**-6 years old-**

On her 6th birthday, Orina Benevolence was waiting patiently for her parents to come home for her birthday party. They were away due to some business. On that day, 14th February, Valentine's Day, it was raining hard. On the way home, Orina's parents met with an accident.

Orina never shed her tears during the funeral. No whimpers, no sobbing, no wailing, just pure silence and utmost pain shadowed from her eyes.

The day after the funeral, her relative instead of comforting little Orina came and fight for her. Apparently, the one that takes care of Orina will get to keep the money, that's what the relatives believe. But, that wasn't true as the money and the whole mansion was passed down to Orina according to Orina's parents' will. Thus, they desperately searched for the will to destroy it.

Luckily, Orina's grandfather noticed the whole commotion among the relatives. So he flew all the way to England from Japan.

_Yes, Orina is living in England in case no knows what not. This is one particular reason why she does not a Japanese name and her family is rich. _

Thus, the inheritance of the money and mansion is still in Orina hands until today.

**-7 years old-**

Alfonso was getting closer to Orina. He liked being with her even though he doesn't show it openly towards his master, so he decided that he should act all distant and acting like he hated her like he once did.

Orina noticed that Alfonso was getting a lot more hostile towards her lately; she decided that she should teach him a lesson to respect his own master. Isn't it weird? Both of them are of the same age, but one is the master and the other is the butler.

Orina then demanded a match, yes and it was the match that has led a huge scar on the right side of Orina's face driving from the bottom of the jaw upwards.

Just what were they doing? Having a match like a man using rapiers was what they did. Orina took a wrong step and came tumbling down just as Alfonso was slashing his rapier upwards was what happened. Blood spilled everywhere tainting the carpet in crimson red. Alfonso kept apologizing, he felt so guilty for what he had done. For him to have inflicted such a scar on his own master's face, what is more she is a female whom he had just started to like.

Ever since then, Alfonso felt that the smile Orina gave wasn't real. A fake smile to reassure him that she was okay and that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

**-Present Time- Orina**

_Am I dead?_

"She is not dead isn't she?"

"**Of course she isn't! It is not often we get dimension travelers coming through this gate…"**

_What the hell? Dimension travelers? What type of kinky anime show do they think this is?_

"She looks like my sister"

"**She sure does somehow… Shouldn't you be getting her a glass of water?"**

"There is water in this void piece of land?"

"**Don't belittle the world that was born before everything boy!"**

_Man this people sure can talk a lot. I am conscious but it seems like I can't open my eyes somehow… This is heaven? Wait, I if I am in heaven doesn't that mean that I am dead? How is my body in the real world? Is it in vegetable state? How can a body live without the soul anyway?_

"_**This is not heaven girl"**_

_WHAT THE FUCK! You just read my mind you-! Hey it is rude to read people's mind!!! Just who the hell are you anyway huh!? Just who do you think you are going around reading other people's mind like it is a book!!! HEY!!! I AM DEMANDING AN ANSWER FROM YOU HUMAN!!!_

"_**Firstly I ain't a human…"**_

…

"**I am not God either"**

_!?_

"**You are not in hell, so don't worry about it"**

_Than what the hell are you? Where am I? _

"**I am the keeper of the dimensions, I watch them you see, making sure that travelers find their way back to their own world respectively. Or maybe allowing a few travelers or not to visit other worlds since they have connections there…"**

_Why am I here than!?_

"**Ah, that is because you went from your world to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World, in fact many of your people in your world has been going into this certain world and it has been starting to inflict an instability between the dimensions and you could say the gate is going a bit crazy due to the unbalance thus, the gate happened to open up to your when you came dropping down from the cliff or mountain that you were on."**

_WAIT A MINUTE!!! Isn't it supposed to be an online game?_

"**It seems that the game was the gate for your people to go in this Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World. You were traveling there with your soul when you are in the game you see. Weren't people in your world using a headset?"**

_So it wasn't a game. They were real!?_

"**I know this is hard to believe but…"**

_IF I DIED THERE JUST WHAT THE HELL WOULD HAPPEN TO MY BODY?_

"**A soulless body of course… You can open your eyes by the way…"**

_BUT I CAN'T!!!!_

"**That is because you are afraid."**

Orina slowly open her eyes, and the color black greeted her. The place was black, just like the dark abyss. As she looked around, beautiful crystal white orbs were floating. They were everywhere giving light to the dark room. It seems like as if the "world" she is in has only the orbs and the darkness surrounding it. She looked closer into one of the orbs and noticed that there was a tiny Lussuria running down the mountain.

"Oh my god! It is Lussuria!!!" Orina exclaimed as she moved her fingertips near the orb.

"**Wait! Don't touch it!"**

"Why not? Your voice seems to sound like it is coming out from the speakers or something. Are you sure you are not God?" Orina examined the person whom was wearing a black cloak or robe whatever you call it. His face was covered by the cover. Though Orina really do wonder what gender this person is. "Are you male or female? What should I call you?"

"**Call me Keeper than and I am neither male nor female." **

"Ahaha I am back! Hey Keeper, I never knew there was a fountain here… Oh! You're awake! How's your head?" The Albino whom is a male was staring back at her. "My name is Fate by the way, nice to meet you!"

"This is weird, I feel like I am staring back at myself…" Orina sighed as she took the glass of water from Fate's hands and gulp it down. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"**How about going back to the real world and reunite with your body?"**

_But I don't want to go back to the real world; I still have some unfinished business in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World. How could I just leave all of the sudden? Won't all of them be worried?_

"**So you want to go back to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World? Are you sure of that decision of yours? The longer your soul if out of the body the harder is it to go back. Well that is not my problem but the chances of you coming back to this place are very slim… You may not have a chance to go back to the real world ever again…"**

"STOP READING MY MIND!!!" Orina flapped her hands around.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your world? Won't your family worry about you?" Fate asked with a sad face.

_I have no family. No I do have a family. MY FAMILY IS THE VARIA!_

_

* * *

_

**-Present Time- In the ****Online Game ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World**

"Bel did you hear that gay guy's voice?" Mammon asked as he placed another piece of fire wood onto Belphegor's hands.

"Ushishishi!? Who the hell won't hear him if he screams?" Belphegor grinned.

"I wondered if something happened…" Mammon looked at the mountain nearby. "Hmm, I thought I saw something falling down…"

"Ushishishishishi… If something horrible happens to my princess I am going to cut that fucking gay into pieces… ushishishi…" Belphegor flashed his knives and fling it towards a tree nearby.

* * *

_No!!! How could that happened!? I should have stopped her earlier!!! I hope Orin-chan is alive! It will be bad if she is dead… Boss will snap, he will probably murder me!!! Just when I found the cute little playmate that I could play make up and dress up with… Just when we are about to be the complete family!!! We were starting to enjoy ourselves!!! Aren't we a family!? _

_Please be alive Orin-chan!!!!_

**End of Chapter 7  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry for the late update... =A=  
**

**Please don't murder me xDDD.**

**I have been trying to submit more deviants in my deviantart account :3**


	8. Nothing Goes Your Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC

* * *

**Recap:**

"**You sure you don't want to go back to your world? Won't your family worry about you?" Fate asked with a sad face. **

_**I have no family. No I do have a family. MY FAMILY IS THE VARIA!**_

xxx

"**I wondered if something happened…" Mammon looked at the mountain nearby. "Hmm, I thought I saw something falling down…"**

"_**Ushishishishishi… If something horrible happens to my princess I am going to cut that fucking gay into pieces… ushishishi…" Belphegor flashed his knives and fling it towards a tree nearby.**_

xxx

_**Please be alive Orin-chan!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 8: Nothing Goes Your Way  
**

**-In the world that was born before everything-**

"Just what are you waiting for?" Fate asked Orina as a huge sweat drop appeared beside his head.

He was starting to get impatient as he watch Orina Benevolence hesitating on whether she should or should not go back to the certain world. He had been standing for around 1 hr just staring at her not that 1 hr is considered long for how long he had actually lived. Yes, Fate has lived ever since the world that was born before everything existed.

"But! Isn't it scary!? IT IS A FUCKING SHINY ORB!!!" Orina shouted at Fate while spraying a couple of her saliva onto Fate's face making him wipe it off with a handkerchief. (He carries handkerchiefs?) "What if it sucked my soul!? What if I didn't go through the world properly!?!? I would be drifting through the different worlds and dimensions than!!"

Orina continued to flap about as the shining orb which carries the world continue to shine brightly in front of her tempting her to get through with it.

"I can't believe this is happening Keeper." Fate stated as he continued to glare at the albino in front of him, which reminded him of his twin sister."Shouldn't you as the Keeper say some words of wisdom to her?"

"**Well, she already had made her decision but it just seems that she is rather anxious about the whole thing you see..."** Keeper sighed as his voice echoed throughout the world.

"**But it is not every millennium that we get to see this." **

_Millennium!? Boy, all of our worlds has sure been here all these times for such a long time..._

"**And it shall continue to exist, that is until something horrible would happen..."**

**-KHR World-**

"Bel I thought I just saw a sudden burst of bright shining light near the falling object just now..." Mammon stared at a distance where Orina had fallen.

"Ushishishi!!! Were you just seeing things..." Belphegor laughed at the baby as he continue to stack the fire wood in his arms.

"I am an illusions so I would know the difference between whether I am seeing things or not!"

The prince and the baby continued to collect the fire wood whilst the boss nearby was getting rather loud and annoyed.

"JUST WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE USELESS SCUMS!?" Xanxus demanded as he started to shoot his flames of rage towards Levi whom decided that being with the boss was the best decision.

"B-BOSS!!! PLEASE CLAM DOWN!!!" Leviathan tried his best to clam xanxus but to no avail, he was still being used as a practice target for Xanxus. Thus, he still has to run away from the flames of rage in order not to be injured again.

_They are so fucking slow, just why the fuck do those trashes take so fucking long. Taking their bloody own sweet time!!! I AM GOING TO SHOOT ALL OF DOWN ONE BY ONE WHEN THEY COME BACK LATER!!! Fucking trashes... _

Xanxus continued to cuss inside his mind as a loud person suddenly jumped out from nowhere carrying a bunch of fish and dumping them straight onto Leviathan.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!! DIFFERENT TYPES OF FISH SPECIES!!!" The long haired shouted as he swings his arms with the sword attached to it around.

**-Meanwhile-**

Orina stared into the shining orb with awe as she saw a tiny Squalo swinging his arm about followed by Xanxus throwing a fish at Squalo.

"QUIT FUCKING AROUND YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!!!" Xanxus' voice pierced Orina's ears.

Xanxus than started to shoot his flames of rage towards Squalo whom dodged it followed by shouting his usual "VOOOOIIII!!!" at Xanxus. Orina sighed blissfully as she watched the scene. It is actually quite comforting to see them fighting about and being all violent at each other.

"**You should be going now Orina Benevolence. Staying here for too long won't be good for you body." **Keeper's voiced boomed as he stared hard at Orina, trying his best to somehow scare Orina back. But he didn't know that he looked rather charming acting all superior.

Orina's heart skipped a beat as she caught a glimpse of the Keeper's golden eyes.

_Now Orina just be a good girl and go back to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World and don't try and think about how hot Keeper might be under the cloak that is covering his face and just think of your Xanxus which you haven't have any lovey dovey situation with. Yes, I should go back and psycho Xanxus to love me or something, hahaha. No! I should be trying my best! Afterall I already vowed that I would live my life to the fullest in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World._

"**That is a good idea, but you do know that your body might be an empty shell if you continue to do so. The longer the spirit lingers further away from the body, the harder it is for you to go back into it's shell." **Keeper explained as he turned to Fate signaling him to get ready for whatever reason.

"Than I should be going!" Orina announced as she gets ready to touch the orb.

"**Fate shall accompany you to make sure that you made it safe to that world." **Keeper motioned Fate to get a little closer to Orina.

**-Real World-**

"Orina Ojiisan?" Risa called out as she moved from the corridor to the huge library in Orina's house. "Orina Ojiisan? Where are you?"

Risa looked around and stopped as she saw something happening at the corner of her eye.

_Orina's Ojiisan is surrounded by a man wearing black suits!? Don't tell me he is involved with the underworld? Mafia? Yakuza!? Nah, there couldn't be any Yakuza's involved in England. I have always wondered how did Orina's family got all wealthy. Orina never knew. They never told her. So, her family is involved with the mafia!?_

Risa tip toed closer to eavesdrop the conversation that they were having.

"Byakuran-sama's orders are absolute! It is either you follow us obediently or we will drag you there," A man with blonde hair and stubble pointed a gun at Orina's Ojiisan.

"Do you want us to hurt that comatose granddaughter of yours?" Another guy, most probably the leader, asked as he signaled the blonde haired to point the gun at the old man's temple.

_Oh shit! Talk about bad timing! Who is this Byakuran they are talking about!? OH MY GOD!!! BYAKURAN OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN??? No that is not possible... Maybe it is just some other random guy who has the same name as the anime character Byakuran. I should help Orina's Ojiisan but how? OH MY GOD!!! Is that blonde haired guy going to shoot Orina's Ojiisan!? _

"NOOOOO!!!" Risa screamed as she leaped on the blonde guy.

**-KHR World-**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Orina screamed as her body continued to fall from the height where the gate opened.

Orina landed with a thud on the ground making her all body ache in pain. Despite slowly losing her consciousness, she watched Fate happily floating down, pissing her off.

_Geez, if he could float about like Mammon, the least he could do was actually allow me to float with him. Why the hell is the gate in mid-air anyway!? Just tell me who the bloody hell is going to jump of the mountain just to get into that dimensional gate!? Isn't it a good thing that this is not the real world? I would probably be dead if I fall from such heights in real life... I guess people are stronger in this world and can't die as easily as people in my world._

"Ahahaha! Looks like you arrived in this world safely!" Fate laughed as he stood beside Orina's limped body. "I thought that you might be stuck between the dimensions and never be able to go through and fro anymore!"

_Fucking bastard! Do I look fine to you!? If there is ever a next time, I AM SO NOT FUCKING GOING TO GO THROUGH THE BLOODY GATE WITH YOU. Ah, I am starting to lose my consciousness. Aghhh my eyelids are getting rather heavy. It is closing. NO! DON'T CLOSE! Arghh..._

"Why are you so silent?" Fate asked as he poked Orina with a stick. "Is it possible that you're DEAD!?"

Fate took a step back and had an astonished look on his face. "OH SHIT! KEEPER IS SO GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

He flapped about and scurried around Orina's body poking her from time to time. Fate is an immortal so he does not know how to check whether a person is actually dead or alive. He may seem clever and aloof, in actual fact he is clumsy and has very little knowledge on many things. Even thought his name is "Fate" he is not "Fate" itself. Though he doesn't know that, he assumes that he himself is the "Fate".

_What to do, what to do... Shall I perform what is that thing humans do? That lip to lip things just like in the legendary fairytale such as Sleeping Beauty!? Will it work? I shall try it out._

**-Nearby-**

Lussuria stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a charming and handsome young man perched on top of Orina.

_OH DEAR!!! I just stumbled into, Orin-chan's forbidden love affair with handsome-charming-albino-young-man!!! _

Lussuria squealed with joy as he is given his rare opportunity to witness so. Thus, he picked up a random board out from nowhere saying "GO PUSH HIM DOWN!" which is written in neon pink in his right hand and taking pictures with a camera in his other hand which would most probably cause great havoc in the Varia Headquarters in the near future.

He had forgotten about the fact that:

1. Orina had fallen from a great height.

2. He was freaking out that Orina had fallen from a great height.

3. He was freaking out that Orina had fallen from a great height and he thought that the possibility of her being alive is slim.

4. He was freaking out hat Orina had fallen from a great height, thought that the possibility of her being alive is slim thus and he would lose a companion.

5. He was freaking out hat Orina had fallen from a great height, thought that the possibility of her being alive is slim thus, he would lose a companion and most probably going to be killed by his boss, Xanxus.

_Wait!!! I shouldn't be doing this! Isn't this RAPE!?!? Sorry handsome-charming-albino-young-man but I couldn't support your forbidden love affair with my darling Orin-chan whose love belongs to my hot-headed boss, Xanxus whom never seem to show his love to Orin-chan!!!_

Lussuria quickly jumped out of the bush he was hiding behind, does a little twirl acting like a fairy that appears out from nowhere and promptly Muay Thai'ed Fate, making him fly into the sky, disappearing of the distance.

**-Real World-**

"I can't believe this is happening," Risa stated as she struggled on the ropes that were tied on her hands and legs. "Sorry Orina Ojiisan! Looks like I got us into deep shit."

"I was already in deep shit but you allowed us to get into deeper shit by leaping onto the man holding the gun." Orina's Ojiisan blandly spoke with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't believe that Risa Yurienova is his granddaughter's friend.

"Wow, you sure are coarse with your language Orina Ojiisan."

"I am just being myself... My name is Joe Benevolence, nice to meet you Risa Yurienova."

"Well, I shall call you Joe-san!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" The leader of the men in black suits shouted. "Or perhaps you two want to have a taste of a bullet?"

He than pointed the gun towards Risa's forehead while clicking off it's safety catch. He smirked as he digs the pistol hard making Risa squirm and regret for talking to much.

As his fingers moved to the trigger, a loud shattering noise was heard making him distracted thus moving the pistol away from Risa's head whom promptly headbutted the guy at his abdomen.

A series of shouting could be as a certain savior proceeded to knock down the men wearing black suits. That savior is Benevolence's household butler, Alfonso Berry.

**-KHR World-**

"Bel, did you saw that?" Mammon asked the prince.

"Ushishishi!?!? The bright shining light or a flying man?" The prince snickered amusingly as he played back the weird scene he saw earlier.

"Both. Do you want to check it out? We can meet up with the insolent fool and that green haired freak."

"Ushishishi... There is nothing better to do anyway~!" The prince agreed.

Upon reaching at the scene, seeing Lussuria shaking Orina violently Bel snapped and started throwing his knives at Lussuria. Mammon stayed silent and stared at Orina's limped body which is currently in a very awkward position-she might have acquired new broken bones due to Lussuria's violent shaking, we all know that he is strong in a way or another-while the other two starts fighting forgetting all about Orina.

How is Orina's current body condition? Will Orina have any lovey-dovey moment with her boss Xanxus? Is her best friend Risa going to be dragged with the knowledge that the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World actually does exist? Is "Byakuran" really is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s "Byakuran"?

Xanxus: Stop fucking around and search for them, trash!

Squalo: VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!! I just came back!!!

Xanxus: *throws fish at Squalo* USELESS SCUM!!!!

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

  
**

Microsoft Word doesn't work anymore so I had to find an alternative way.

Thus, now I am using OpenOffice Writer.

Somehow OpenOffice Writer doesn't seem to correct the tenses which Microsoft do. D:

I am getting confused with Orina's personality truthfully. Doesn't she seem rather plain or normal lately?

Somehow, there hasn't been much Xan/Ori moments huh? Looks like I have to work harder on the later chapters! :D

Isn't there more Bel/Ori moments? =A=;;


	9. Everything Is A Blur

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano**

_Italic+ Underline: Orina's Thoughts at the present time_

_Italic: Flashback/Private Messages/Other Character's thoughts_

Normal: Present time and those other usual stuffs

**Bold: Emphasis**

(I can't seem to get my 1st person POV and 3rd person POV correct)

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC

* * *

**Recap:**

A series of shouting could be as a certain saviour proceeded to knock down the men wearing black suits. That saviour is Benevolence's household butler, Alfonso Berry.

xxx

Upon reaching at the scene, seeing Lussuria shaking Orina violently Bel snapped and started throwing his knives at Lussuria. Mammon stayed silent and stared at Orina's limped body which is currently in a very awkward position-she might have acquired new broken bones due to Lussuria's violent shaking, we all know that he is strong in a way or another-while the other two starts fighting forgetting all about Orina.

**How is Orina's current body condition? Will Orina have any lovey-dovey moment with her boss Xanxus? Is her best friend Risa going to be dragged with the knowledge that the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World actually does exist? Is "Byakuran" really is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s "Byakuran"?**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 9: Everything Is A Blur**

_Gosh, my whole body is aching everywhere. Bloody hell, I am so going to kick Fate at his precious manhood when I see him next time. What is horrible feeling anyway? It feels like my head exploded and my brains is scattered everywhere. Okay, perhaps that was a bit extreme. Don't brains remind you of octopuses? Hm, I feel like eating takoyaki's now. The rich taste octopus which goes well with my favourite okomiyaki sauce, mayonnaise and not forgetting the katsuobushi (fish shavings). Wait am I smelling it right now? Hmmm, it is so close, I could just reach out and..._

"EAT IT!" Orina shouted as her body jerked upwards making her whole body ache. Not only was she hurting in every part of her body, she was hungry. A hungry Orina is not someone you could mess around with.

She took a quick look around her surroundings; she wasn't in the forest anymore. The room was huge, very huge in fact it is way bigger than her room in her world. The bookshelves came from as low as the floor till as high as the ceiling and they are all filled with books. A study table could be seen near a fireplace which is made out of bricks. Surprisingly, it is an oil lamp on the study table not like those in her world, who take advantage of the convenience.

The velvet and satin curtains that were draped allowed very little light into the room, making the room dark. At the corner of her eye, Orina caught a glimpse of what she thought is called a mini bar. Talking about bars, Orina now knows most probably where she is currently located. Xanxus's room, the room where she played the Wii together with the boss of the Varia, it left her quite a good impression that Xanxus was certainly quite humane in a way in his own way.

The gentle and soft silk of the bed disrupted Orina's chain of thoughts.

Orina's attention quickly diverted to the person whom is eating the takoyaki, Xanxus whom is sitting on a chair beside the bed Orina was currently on, more like she is focusing her attention on the takoyaki itself.

"So, you're awake." Xanxus merely stated as he gave Orina a very blank look while chewing on the takoyaki.

Xanxus had a large sweat drop beside his head as he saw Orina drooling excessively.

_What the fucking hell? Just how much saliva does she have anyway?_

_Takoyaki... My favourite food, takoyaki... You look so yummy from this point of view. You look so round and juicy. Just look at you, your colour is perfect. The beautiful golden brown colour that isn't overdone. They really had cooked you well. The okomiyaki sauce and mayonnaise topping is just nice. Not too much and not too little, just enough to compliment the dish itself._

Unfortunately, Orina despite covered with bandages everywhere and aching quite badly she still has a bundle of energy within her. As she watches the last takoyaki going in slow motion into Xanxus's mouth, she pounced onto Xanxus, more like for takoyaki itself.

"WHAT THE F-!" Xanxus's loud burst was put to a halt as Orina forcefully pushed her lips onto Xanxus so that she could taste and with some hope, eat the takoyaki.

Xanxus in the state of shock of what is happening is actually enjoying this very situation deep down in his very heart. He had never had an opportunity to touch her, let alone being alone with her without the other members around. He had a very horrible urge to push her down onto the bed and mark her as his, but seeing Orina all bandaged up like a mummy and most probably aching all over, he decided not to do so.

He continued to savour the taste of Orina's lips. It was slightly bitter due to the medicine which they somehow made her drink when she was barely conscious and sweet due to the takoyaki. Her lips were soft against his. He hesitated on whether he should place his hand on Orina's back.

_WHAT THE FUCK? I shouldn't be having such useless thoughts and emotions. I am the boss of the Varia moreover she is too young for me. She is way too young for me. WAYYYYY TOO YOUNGGGGGGGGGG._

Despite having such thoughts, Xanxus roughly pushed Orina onto the bed and forcefully kissed her. This allowed Orina to wake up from the trance that she had earlier on, the power of the takoyaki calling her to eat it. Orina struggled about and started to flap her arms about, whacking Xanxus on his head a few several times, this making him angry.

"FUCKING TRASH QUIT HITTING ME!" Xanxus exploded as he starts shaking Orina violently like a piece of rag.

"X-XANXUS-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Orina screamed as her body shook violently.

_I AM SEEING STARS! THERE ARE STARS EVERYWHERE~! OH MY GOD! This is not an anime goddammit._

Just in the nick of time Lussuria came bustling inside the room with his motherly smile, wearing a pink apron on top of his Varia uniform with a ladle in his hands. He started to wave the ladle around as he noticed that his Orin-chan was having a so-called 'physical abuse session' by their oh-so-dear Boss.

"Ara? Boss~! What are you doing? Orin-chan is our patient now don't shake her so much~!" Lussuria nagged at Xanxus.

"STOP NAGGING AT ME LIKE SOME FREAKING OLD GRANNY, YOU SCUM!" Xanxus threw the now limp and pretty much knocked out Orina onto the bed and started to point accusingly at Lussuria. "FUCKING TRASH!"

"Now Boss... You will have to calm down~" Lussuria cooed happily as he avoided the throwing objects that was launched at him such as vases and paintings.

Xanxus twitched; actually he didn't just twitched he practically snapped on the very spot.

**End of Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**Someone bash me for updating late T_T;;**


	10. Hiding and Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano.**

Author's Note: You guys should know the drill by now C: Other than that I am removing the underline as it makes me go dizzy when I read it. -_-

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC.

* * *

**Recap:**

"STOP NAGGING AT ME LIKE SOME FREAKING OLD GRANNY, YOU SCUM!" Xanxus threw the now limp and pretty much knocked out Orina onto the bed and started to point accusingly at Lussuria. "FUCKING TRASH!"

"Now Boss... You will have to calm down~" Lussuria cooed happily as he avoided the objects that was launched at him such as vases and paintings.

Xanxus twitched; actually he didn't just twitched he practically snapped on the very spot.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 10: Hiding and Revelation**

* * *

**-****KHR World-**

Time has passed by inside the Varia Headquaters like a whirlwind. During the period of time, the subordinates had finally finished rebuilding the whole Varia Headquarters and even adding a new room or two such as the glass greenhouse which is now Orina's favourite place to hide from the other members especially her Boss, Xanxus. Ever since the whole kissing incident, she had been hiding from him and his has been making Xanxus rather moody as it was her who initiated it but little did he know she didn't did it on purpose. Finally, they have reached the festive season and it is Christmas Eve.

_My name is Orina Benevolence and I am stuck inside an online game. It has been quite some time since I got stuck in this game and various other riff raff happened in between such as me defeating 30 people to get into Varia itself, finding out that I was comatose back in the real world, me getting a lousy party consisting of a person called Mil along with an NPC called Rizel, me getting captured in a mission, the Varia members misunderstood that me and Xanxus for doing something wrong while in truth we were just playing his new Nintendo Wii, Xanxus wreaking havoc in town and we had to search for a place to stay for that moment, confused that my butler may have feeling for me, assuming that Mil is Miller Jenkins a school mate that is in the same year as me and me kissing my Boss, Xanxus. In summary, my life has been a roller coaster ride and I have wanted some peace._

_I have been hiding away from Xanxus ever since that weird moment we had together. Perhaps I should do something to make the atmosphere less awkward whenever we are together in the same room. Oh! I could prepare him a give for Christmas. Thinking back I need to buy some presents for the other members as well. Though the memory of Xanxus being angry is still fresh in my mind…_

_xxx_

"_All of you guys are FUCKING USELESS!" Xanxus's voice boomed throughout the whole corridors as he continued to throw various objects at the poor subordinates whom are at the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Lussuria was having a fun time twirling around on the same spot and was gracefully leaping around like a ballerina and evading all of the objects directed to him. This made Xanxus even angrier than he was supposed to. The other Varia members took a small peek from the Living Room where they were all waiting for Lussuria to come back and finish the inedible lunch. Little did they know that they crafty Sun Guardian had been busy peeking at Xanxus's Room._

_After that it was a serious of vulgarities being tossed out of the Varia members' mouth as they found out that Xanxus had kissed Orina._

_xxx_

"Orin-chan~? Are you inside the greenhouse again?" Lussuria's voice echoed throughout the whole corridor which leads to the greenhouse.

"Yes I am here~!" Orina replied in the same singing method which Lussuria always uses.

"Well, I need some help with the Christmas decorations as Squ-chan and Bel-chan are not being helpful here~!"

"I will be there soon!"

_I can bet those idiots must be going after each other's throats again. Come to think of it I haven't been receiving any private messages lately or even seeing that weird guy called "Fate" or what not. Just how long have I been inside this world? Counting back… It has been around 2 months? That is such a long period of time I wonder how is Alfonso and Risa doing in the real world…_

**-Real World- **

"Ahh, Alfonso you really did save me the other time, I cannot thank you enough…" Sir Joe Benevolence pushed himself to sit upright, bones cracking whole doing so. "It would have been bad if you didn't turn up on time to save me."

"I do have a duty to look after every single person of the Benevolence Family," Alfonso responded. He then poured some Earl Grey tea into the Siberian Iris teacups which is laid on the frosted glass table in front of him. "Even people whom are connected to the Benevolence Family be it friends or relative."

Risa blinked a couple of times as she took in what Alfonso said. Despite being a butler he is one heck of a sarcastic butler to deal with. She wondered how Orina could actually tolerate Alfonso despite his charming outward appearance. She then turned to face Sir Joe and asked the question that has been on her mind lately.

"I hope this is not rude to ask but, just how are you related to Byakuran?"

"Ahh, the moment has finally come for me to actually explain the whole mess I got myself into…" Sir Joe looked around uncomfortably and shifted in his armchair a couple of times before looking into Risa's eyes.

"We are related to the mafia." Sir Joe stared blankly.

His words echoed against the walls of the room. The deafening silence creating a heavy atmosphere as the truth was being told. In that short passing moment a part of Alfonso's heavily blank face had a small spark of surprise if anyone was to actually look properly they would notice. Risa's mouth gapes widely. She knew that something was off about Orina's family but she never knew it would be one that is hard to accept.

Sir Joe's head bobbed up and down in silent agreement, making sure that both the people in his company right now registers what he said properly within their minds and he continued to proceed telling more of the truth that was hidden from them.

_Orina never knew. She was always kept in the dark. No one want wanted her to be hurt. It looks like the Berry Family has also kept this information from you Alfonso. It's a pity that you did not know this fact. If not, you would not have given poor Orina that scar on her face. Anyway, our family the Benevolence Famiglia has ties with the Gesso Famiglia. Of course, the one whom is now leading the Gesso Famiglia is the young Byakuran. He is just a few years older than Orina. He is idealistic and ambitious in terms of the Mafia World. Even though he is young he is ready to lead._

_Truth is that, I am the one who set up the game Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Online. I was the one whom created the portal where we would be able to go thru into the other dimension. It is my fault that Orina is in her current state now but we are in depth to the Gesso Famiglia. They have been supporting us all these years secretly. Since I used to go in that world a lot when I was younger, and started to have relations with them. I depended a lot on them while I was there, little that I know I was making a huge mistake. The moment I was involved I couldn't take myself out anymore. So I decided to see through the whole thing and take matters into my own hands, though everything seems out of hand now._

"Right, so there is a real Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World out there." Risa said disbelievingly and shook her head disapprovingly. "Everything seems so far-fetched that I can't make myself to believe it but her soul is there in the world and I know it."

'_Truthfully, I still can't accept this. His words only confirm the truth that I have been trying my best to ignore. Looks like I cannot keep up this façade and face this problem head on and help Orina in my own way.' Risa thought as she continued to stare at Sir Joe, seeing his eyes gleaming with newly formed tears._

"It is a pity that Orina won't be joining us this Christmas." Sir Joe cried as a tear trickled down his cheeks.

"It is a huge pity." Risa looked at Alfonso begrudgingly as she noticed that he hardly had any reaction towards the conversation they were having.

**-****KHR World-**

'_I wonder what gifts would be nice to give these killer assassins called the Varia. I am still sceptical that I am slowly and readily being accepted to them. Truthfully, I am quite happy by the fact.' _Orina thought to herself as she arrived at the Living Room. Instead of seeing a nicely decorated room, she was greeted by the shredded carpets and torn curtains.

"VOOOOOOIIII! STOP THROWING YOUR KNIVES AT ME!" Squalo's voice bellowed loudly, hurting Orina's ears.

_Ouch, there goes my ear drum. I should totally buy myself a pair of ear plugs the next time I go to the town nearby._

"Ushishishishi… You should be honoured that you are being used as Prince's practice target," Belphegor sniggered as he continued throwing his knives at Squalo.

The little arcobaleno could be seen sitting on top of the oak coffee table sipping some tea in a small little cup. He turned his head towards Orina, his eyes shaded from his hood as usual and sarcastically said, "Hiding your poor little soul from Boss again?"

_Honestly, that hurts. This little arcobaleno always finds his way to poke me in the gut with his venom covered statements. _

"Ahahaha," Orina laughed nervously as she approached Lussuria whom was currently kneeing Squalo at his gut and carrying Belphegor away by holding onto the back of his collar, just like a mother cat. "You make a nice kitten, Prince~".

"The Prince shall pay you back for what you said Princess~".

Both Orina and the "Prince" stared into each other's eyes challenging each other while Squalo just cuss vulgarities at the side lines.

xxx

"So **THANKS A LOT** for being a **NICE** prince, Belphegor!" Orina emphasised on some words as she stormed past him, shoving him in progress. "Really, I shouldn't have thought that you **could have** any ounce of **gentlemanliness**, you're such a disappointment wonder boy!"

Lussuria sighed as he watched Orina exit the shop with her shopping bags swinging around roughly. Apparently, they were all out buying last minute Christmas gifts for each other. This year was the first time that they would be buying anything for each other, let alone going out with one another. It seems weird that the Varia members are spending more time with each other. Orina was their source of influence.

"…" Belphegor stared at Orina's back as she unrelenting walk further and further away from the shop.

"That was foolish." Leviathan stated blankly.

"Voooiii… That girl is moody today."

"My… Squ-chan girls do have their little periods and mood swings~" Lussuria joked he then rambled on how 'sweet' Belphegor was. "The way you kept teasing her, pushing shopping bags at her face and closing the door against her as we go through the different shops wasn't helpful either."

"Don't forget him stabbing her with his knives." Mammon huffed.

"VOOOOOIII! JUST HOW LONG ARE WE STAYING IN THIS SHOP!" Squalo began to point at the various items in the shop. "FRILLS! LACE! RIBBONS!"

xxx

"So **THANKS A LOT** for being a **NICE** prince, Belphegor!" Orina emphasised on some words as she stormed past him, shoving him in progress. "Really, I shouldn't have thought that you **could have** any ounce of **gentlemanliness**, you're such a disappointment wonder boy!"

'_Yes, I do know my statement consist a little contradiction, okay not a little a lot. Just how could I expect the COLD-BLOODED assassins known as the Varia to be all sweet and gentlemanly towards people, or towards me a girl? Hah, just who am I trying to kid anyway?' _Orina thought to herself as she hastens her walking pace, hoping that none of the Varia members were following. Luckily for her, none were following at all.

Nearby, a certain bunch of people were also in their own little Christmas spirit.

"Iemitsu-dono! Shouldn't you visit…" Basil's question trailed off as Iemitsu turned around with a bushy white beard on his face making a huge sweat drop appear at the side of Basil's head.

"HOHoHOhoho! You don't have to worry as I send them a letter that I am current in Africa directing the traffic animal traffic!" He laughed confidently as he continued walking. "Now now, tell Mil to walk faster least he wants to be left behind."

Coincidently, the paths of which both Orina and the CEDEF along with Mil, coincides.

"OH MY GOD! Mil is that you!" Orina shouted accusingly with her finger pointing out at Mil and he tried his best to hide behind Basil and Iemitsu. "JUST WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!"

_You shitty little piece of vermin. Reported missing for more than a month and here he is with the CEDEF. THE CEDEF FOR GODNESS SAKE! Just what is he plotting anyway? Mil? MIL MY ASS! YOUR TRUE IDENTITY IS MILLER JENKINS! JUVENILE BASTARD IN THE SAME YEAR AS ME!_

"Oh you know this guy?" Iemitsu asked cautiously as he places his hands in front of Mil, a sign of protecting him. "What do the member of Varia wants from a civilian?"

"Thou are not going to get a chance to even touch Mil-dono!" Basil announced and gets into a fighting stance ditching his blades as he is going to go against a girl.

Orina raised her eyebrows as she peered over Iemitsu's arm seeing that Mil did not have his Varia uniform on him.

_I am seriously going to kill that bastard._

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. His, Her and Our Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano.**

Author's Note: You guys should know the drill by now C: Other than that I am removing the underline as it makes me go dizzy when I read it. -_-

Somehow, there are some OOCness in this chapter T_T

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Oh you know this guy?" Iemitsu asked cautiously as he places his hands in front of Mil, a sign of protecting him. "What do the member of Varia wants from a civilian?"

"Thou are not going to get a chance to even touch Mil-dono!" Basil announced and gets into a fighting stance ditching his blades as he is going to go against a girl.

Orina raised her eyebrows as she peered over Iemitsu's arm seeing that Mil did not have his Varia uniform on him.

_I am seriously going to kill that bastard._

_

* * *

_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 11: His, her and our hearts.**

Tensions soared as Orina continued to glare at both the CEDEF members in front of her.

"What if I am going to get him back forcefully?" Orina questioned them as she took a step forward and flung the shopping bags out of her hands.

Mil's eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a large smirk making Orina twitch with anger on the spot. _He is MOCKING me! He is definitely mocking me! Miller Jenkins you should be happy that those foolish CEDEF members are protecting you from me now! Once I get my hands on you after this, I am going to pummel you with my fists and get some information out of your mouth about this whole situation of being stuck in this world._

"Ahahaha! Then we would have to take necessary actions to protect him from you." Iemitsu laughed while removing the Santa Claus's beard and throwing carelessly, landing on top of Basil's head.

"Iemitsu-dono! Your beard came off!" Basil gasped as he took the fluffy fake beard down from his head.

"Now, Basil you shouldn't be distracted in these type of situations," Iemitsu pointed at Orina as she began to advance to them with a dagger in her hands.

Something crashed onto the fountain nearby, halting Orina's advances. Making the pissed female, CEDEF members and the cunning Mil to pause and look. Only to see Lussuria pushing himself out of the broken fountain, this is now spraying water everywhere. With his head shooting out blood everywhere and his slightly chipped sunglasses he waves happily at Orina earning quite a few of sweat drops from the tense group.

"Orin-chan~! There you are! We were searching for you~!" Lussuria skipped to her ignoring the looks that were thrown towards his direction. "Now, you shouldn't be angry with poor little prince as he was just showing his affection towards you in a wrong direction."

Lussuria continued to give Orina a little speech on 'How to know how Belphegor is inside'.

_Okay. I know he is a part of the Varia but SERIOUSLY, he is fucking BLEEDING in front of me. Not only that, THE BLOOD IS GUSHING OUT LIKE THE BROKEN FOUNTAIN. _

"He just needs some love. You know how teenagers are like…"

_Yea, I pretty much know how murderous teenage prince obsession Varia assassins are like, they stab you like you are freaking parcels or punching bags and they treat you like trash despite calling you their little princess or little play mate. _

"He is not confident in showing his affections to you openly, so he decided to show it to you in a more different approach…"

_Heck yeah, compared to normal guys in the real world they are polar opposites. The guys in the real world won't go around poking holes in my body if they like me won't they!_

Basil, Iemitsu and Mil stood there silently watching Orina shrugging and putting her hands in the pockets of her short shirt and pouting as Lussuria continued to nag. As they were left forgotten they thought that it would be a nice time to slowly sneak off and get the heck out of there. Of course, their plans were disrupted as the loudest mafioso could be heard called out.

"VVVVVVVVOOOOOOOIIII! WHY IS THE CEDEF HERE!" Squalo's voice could be heard as it boomed throughout the whole town.

Squalo and the rest of the Varia members came to view, making Orina snort on the spot.

"Hey there pretty girls~!" Orina teased as she saw how the shark's hair was braided and tied with a bright pink bow.

Belphegor had a new tiara on the crown on his head; it was adorned with assorted diamonds and a couple of rubies to suit the colour of the storm guardian's flames. He was smirking with joy as he continued to snigger by the fact that Squalo's Varia uniform had pink ruffles attached at the bottom of his coat. Mammon's hood had a large furry purple cat headband which has the same colour as his cloak. His red cheeks were barely shielded from the shadow of his hood and well, Leviathan was pretty much the same as before.

"Ushishishi… Why, isn't it the CEDEF?" Belphegor smirked insanely as he took notice of the company; somehow he had filtered out Squalo's loud announcement of seeing the CEDEF there. He took out his knives which magically appeared out from nowhere. Before he had the chance to attack them Orina stepped in front of him and asked him a question which had no link with what so ever on what he was about to do.

"How come Leviathan looks the same as before?" Orina stated blankly as her eyes appeared as two small dots along with a long flat line as her lips; basically it is just her poker face.

"He was just being wet blanket." Mammon huffed and floated towards Orina.

"… And you are enjoying this?" Orina pointed to the cat ears on top of his hood.

"It is cute." Mammon blushed.

-Awkward silence and tension fills the atmosphere-

_That was unexpected._

"I wasn't being a wet blanket." Leviathan answered.

_THAT WAS really UNEXPECTED. Heck in the anime and manga he goes around with these tentacles whenever he uses his illusions and you may think that he is into those AHEM erm... Stuffs. Well, talk about awkward._

"Ermm…" Basil arms flap out as he tried to get the attentions of the Varia members.

"WHAT!" Orina snapped.

_I somehow think that I am really getting a little snappy lately. Hey I have been rather OOC lately haven't I? Aren't I once the girl whom was having the slight dilemma of being a sado-masochist? The monotonous girl whom didn't cry when her parents die, forced to wear a lewd maid outfit yet secretly enjoying it and even killed those Rosenberg Mafioso's! Well, actually I don't really hate Belphegor throwing those knives at me, hey it is kind of fun and it turns me on, in weird aspects. WAIT I AM THINKING CRAP RIGHT NOW! Yes, breathe in and out and just act like an ass towards Basil and grab that shitty Mil whom is hiding behind Tsunayoshi's dad right now._

"Heh, you don't want me to tell Nana the truth of that you're not in Africa guiding the animal traffic there don't you?" Orina questioned as she noticed Iemitsu's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-"

"How did I know? A Varia member has its way of knowing stuffs that other's don't know and now just be good and hand Mil over." Orina glared.

The other Varia members stood behind Orina, looking past her shoulders on locking their eyes on Mil. Him looking familiar to them, yet they cannot seem to remember why he seems to look familiar. He was so insignificant to them that they could not remember that he is a Varia member. Suddenly, everything dawned to them as they see the cursed looking birds sitting on his head.

'_Ah, that guy.' _They all thought at the same time as huge sweat drops appeared at the sides of their heads.

"I cannot let an innocent civilian…" Iemitsu started again only to have Mil stopped him on the spot with his hands on Iemitsu's shoulder. He was squeezing it tightly somehow trying to assure him that everything is going to be alright.

Mil took a step forward and his face expression and body language started to change, from the unconfident slouch with the unsure looks to the tall and confident and sharp narrows eyes as he glared at Orina, matching hers.

"Orina Benevolence. You knew I was Miller Jenkins." He spat as he kicked a part of the broken fountain aside. "You had everything figured out and you are going to interrogate me later aren't you? Well I will have to tell you face to face that I myself know nothing and I am tired of acting like a shrewd little weakling."

The whole group stood still, his sudden change of personality perplexed them. They never thought that he would have this side to him. The cursed looking birds on top of his head didn't help with the situation as it makes the whole situations seemed rather comical in their eyes.

"UWA! Mil-dono's personality suddenly -!" His sentence stopped halfway as Iemitsu place a hand in front of Basil.

"It seems like what this white hair girl claim of him being inside the Varia was true." He said as he slowly backed himself away from the group, guiding Basil to move backwards slowly. It would be a bad time to go against them right now. It seems like a correct time to back off and not get into any trouble with them. Even though he could see the tensions within them, he did not want to go against the main members of the Varia just by himself and his apprentice. It would be dangerous.

"Going somewhere Iemitsu-dono~?" Mil asked as he turned his attention to the pair, his voice mocking as he imitates Basil's voice.

"Ahahaha! It is Christmas Eve today, give us a break~!" Iemitsu laughed nervously and started to walk into an alley nearby. "Now, we shall continue this next time, Have a Merry Christmas!" With that he sped into the alley, dragging Basil with him.

xxx

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?" Xanxus demanded as he felt his eyes on the verge of bleeding as he saw the new make over's his fellow Varia guardians had. His eyes dropped to Orina whose big eyes were staring back to him. Her head tilted to the side as she looks at him curiously. Truth was that she wasn't.

_Awwww, just look at how hot he is, the way his veins pop out at the side of his neck whenever he shouts and how those fierce red eyes of his glare seems to pierce you when you.. Oh! He noticed me staring at him… OH MY GOD! WE ARE MAKING EYE CONTACT!_

Orina quickly turned around and placed the wrapped gifts below the morbidly decorated Christmas Tree. The Christmas Tree was decorated with skulls along with other things that would scream Varia along with little mini knives that looks exactly like Belphegor's except smaller, gleamed brightly with the blood. Wait blood?

xxx

Promptly after the CEDEF's departure Lussuria picked up Mil by the scruff and happily skipped back to the Varia headquarters along with an angry shark that was still having braids and fluffy pink ruffles at the tip of his Varia coat, demanding the gay man to remove it. The happy Mist Guardian floated along with an unaffected Leviathan whom finds his day out with his fellow guardians was only a waste of his previous time and that he could have spent it much better being beside his boss.

Orina sighed and picked up the shopping bags that were lying on the ground, forgotten. Belphegor being quite out of character helped to pick up some of her shopping bags.

"Ushishi… About earlier…" Belphegor started with a frown on his face, not knowing on how he should go on about this certain sensitive topic.

Once upon a time, the prince did not have any difficulties in anything, until Orina came into his life. He liked her and he had always had trouble telling Orina. He knows Orina likes their boss and he knows that the boss has his eyes set on her. Orina was Xanxus's. There was nothing else to deny it, but he could not keep the weird feeling of having his heart being pulled down. He honestly does not know what it is. Is it jealously? Disappointment? The prince does not feel such measly things.

"What about it?" Orina snatched the remaining shopping bags from Belphegor and ran to catch up with the rest.

Belphegor lagged behind trying to follow her pace, he was frustrated. Just how is he going to confront his feelings to her? No, not his feelings, it was his heart. He wanted to give his to her. Just to let her know. His bangs swayed and mingled with the wind as he tried to keep up to Orina.

"Well…" Belphegor dropped his usual laughter, snigger whatever you would call that freaky sound he makes, making Orina stop and stares intently at him.

Belphegor always laugh his signature 'ushishishi'. He will always add it in despite the situation, him having to drop it from his conversation means something significant and Orina knows that. Perhaps he really did want to have a serious conversation with her.

"What is it?" Orina's sharp eyes seemed unusually rounder today, making Belphegor blush slightly.

He put in hands in his pocket and remembers Lussuria's words earlier inside the shop.

"_Oh my! Bad little prince, you are just going about your feelings in the wrong way…" Lussuria pointed him finger up as he stopped midway of braiding Squalo's hair without him knowing. "This method only works for the boss you see; perhaps you have to take another approach without hurting her physically. Going rough doesn't hurt, but hurting her does. You can see that cute little Orin-chan loves a little abuse doesn't see?" _

Belphegor proceed to pin Orina's arms behind her back making her eyes pop open even wider than before. The shopping bags dropping on the ground with a rustle, Belphegor held her close to him, his lips close to her ears. His warm breathe tickling Orina's cheeks as she flushed by their sudden close contact with her hand bind behind her due to the prince's skinny yet strong hands. Belphegor's other hand has his knife and he used the sharp end grazing against Orina's scar, reminding her of her little duel with her butler. She shivered at the thought and a sudden anger suddenly spiked within her.

"LET ME GO BEL!" Orina spat at his face and struggled, trying her best to get away from him.

"I can't let you go, now that you are in my hands." Belphegor stated blankly as he forced his lips onto Orina's.

_OH DEAR LORD! JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING! No! Belphegor please don't do this to me. I already have my heart set up for Xanxus, well even though I am hiding from him right now. I won't know how to approach him right now if you do this to me! OH MY GOD! Why is my heart beating fast right now? Is it due to his close approximate with me! Or is it due to him kissing me right now? It tastes like lemons. His lips are quite… soft. _

His grip on Orina's hands loosens as their kiss deepened. This gave her the opportunity to push the prince away and snatching the knife that Belphegor was using to graze her scar. After snatching, she did the something unlike her characteristics. She stabbed Belphegor with his knife. Of course, Belphegor did not die from a small stab, he just earns a little hole on his body and a small heart break which he dare not say and accept.

xxx

"Xanxus-sama…" Orina called him as she saw him making his way to her.

"WHAT!" Xanxus demanded as he skids to a halt. Most of the time Xanxus showed his anger to the Varia members and organization so that they would cower in fear and follow his orders easily, but he somehow could not make himself appear fierce in front of her.

The other Varia members silently watch at the corners feeling slightly out of place and uncomfortable with the current clothes they are wearing, most in red and white trying to match the Christmas mood which they seldom do until Orina came and Mama Lussu decided to create some festive feel to make her feel at home.

_I asked Lussuria earlier on after I well, poked Belphegor with his knife. Okay maybe I did not poke him, perhaps I did stab him but hey, a girl has to protect herself. I found out that the date of when I join the Varia was a few days after Xanxus's birthday. Since I had a hard time choosing his birthday present and was not able to buy anything for him since I walked out from the rest while we were inside the weird kinky shop which Lussuria dragged us there, I contemplated on what I would be giving to him. Lussuria suddenly gave me an idea, why not I give myself to him? Well not as in myself as in my body. Lussuria told me that Xanxus would really like it if I gave him a proper kiss. I wonder why, it is not like the Boss of Varia would like me right? That cannot be real, think about it, I come from the real world, I cannot be with him. So after much thought I finally decided on what I should give him as a Christmas gift and a belated Birthday present. _

"Erm, I have been staying will all of you in this very Varia Headquarters for these two months." Orina took a step towards the middle of the room, suddenly having a mini speech drawing the attention of the rest in the room. The subordinates stared blankly as they stood around the room with wineglasses in their hands; they looked confused by her sudden increase of voice. Xanxus stood still with his arms folding over his chest and a huge frown could be seen on his face.

"**I never thought much about it, little did I know I was starting to enjoy myself here."**

_Sometimes I wished that I came from this world._

"**You didn't abandon me when I got caught."**

_In fact, you guys came rushing to my side._

"**Sometimes when I don't know what to do you would be by my side giving me advice or getting your plot to work by."**

The whole crowd chuckled along with her as she smiled at Lussuria.

"**Or when you are bored and want someone to play with."**

She turned her head to Belphegor and giving him a glare making him flinch on the spot as he remembered that he had forced a kiss onto her. Though, he would not dare to say it out loud, truthfully he actually enjoyed the thought of her being angry with him.

"**Perhaps you are just silent minding your own business but being dragged into it by everyone else."**

She pointed at the now frowning Lightning Guardian as he tugged the fake white beard on his face.

"**Even if you take every opportunity to take anyone's money at whatever cause…"**

She flicked her finger towards Mammon who just huffed and blushed furiously.

"**Or just being loud for the sake of being loud…"**

"Voooii… Benev…" Squalo started as he took a step forward wondering just what the hell Orina was doing right now. She slowly approached Xanxus and cupped his face in her hands making him lean down onto her looking right into her eyes with slight interest.

"**Trying to show that you do not care even though you all really do care about each other."**

Orina kissed Xanxus lightly on his lips making everyone in the room cheered in unison. She tried to pull away but Xanxus held her in place not allowing her to move, pressing his lips onto hers.

xxx

After an intense Christmas party that starts right after the bell chimed at 12 midnight to signal everyone that it is Christmas, the party lasted until the early mornings until the dawn where they all decided it was time for them to open their Christmas presents. It is the first time where they had felt the warm feelings of celebration, not feeling anger or the urge to kill, somehow that was the best Christmas present they ever had. Not even, the knives or swords that were given to them as a Christmas gift could ever compare to the feelings that there are having now. How they wish, that the feelings would last forever.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. A 'Boring' Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano.**

Author's Note: You guys should know the drill by now C:

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC.

* * *

**Recap:**

Orina kissed Xanxus lightly on his lips making everyone in the room cheered in unison. She tried to pull away but Xanxus held her in place not allowing her to move, pressing his lips onto hers.

xxx

After an intense Christmas party that starts right after the bell chimed at 12 midnight to signal everyone that it is Christmas, the party lasted until the early mornings until the dawn where they all decided it was time for them to open their Christmas presents. It is the first time where they had felt the warm feelings of celebration, not feeling anger or the urge to kill, somehow that was the best Christmas present they ever had. Not even, the knives or swords that were given to them as a Christmas gift could ever compare to the feelings that there are having now. How they wish, that the feelings would last forever.

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 12: A 'Boring' Afternoon**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Orina groaned as she stared at the boring white ceiling of her room. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

_Can I be honest here? Lately, I have been lazing around the Varia headquarters doing absolutely nothing, when I mean nothing… I seriously mean NOTHING. I am happy and all since there is no work, but it looks like boredom swept me off my feet. _

Life after the Christmas party had been boring, wondrously BORING. Here I am now, lying on this nicely elaborated brass sofa with velvet red cushioning and staring at this BEAUTIFUL ceiling in my room, being completely bored. There are not books here in my room, perhaps I should take a trip down to the library, but it is all the way on the other side of the Varia Headquarters and by the time I reach there I would be sweating buckets and it would already be evening by my slow walking pace.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. SOOO BORINGGGGGG…" Orina rolled around the spacious floor of her room, her clean white shirt becoming dirty as she continued to roll around.

_Here I am lying about in my room and you would have thought that we would be having more "sweet little moments" together. Who am I talking about? My boss, Xanxus-sama, obviously! Oh and I have not been in talking terms with Belphegor since Christmas. So I have been lounging around Lussuria's room which had scarred my mentally with explicit stuffs which I rather not think about._

"VVOOOOOOOOIIIIII! BENEVVV?" Squalo yelled from end of the corridor hoping Orina could hear him so that he need not walk all the way to her room. "VOOOOOOIIII!"

_I am just going to pretend that I don't hear him and continue to bump around in my room minding my own business and act like I am dead…_

"VOOOOIII? HAVE YOU BECOME DEAF AS THE NEW YEAR COME AROUND!" Squalo's booming voice became louder as he made his way towards Orina's room.

_Yes, I become deaf as the New Year come around thanks to you SHOUTING into my ear each time you fucking see me. Oh fuck, now he is coming to my room. I DO NOT want to do any work. FUCK THAT SHIT. I should be going to school with Risa in the real world, not staying here in this online world._

"Voii Benev…" Squalo's head could be seen floating at the door, only his head peeking out looking at the 'unconscious' Orina. He poked Orina's back with his sword, making her bleed. "Why are you…"

His question stopped halfway as he sat beside Orina, whose shirt is now not only covered with dirt but splotches of blood as well.

"…I don't want to work…" Orina moaned as she rolled further away from the shark.

"VOOOOOOIIII! You can't be lazy!" Squalo yelled making Orina cringed. He stood up and began to run after Orina whom had miraculously rolled herself outside of her room and making a run for it.

xxx

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am just taking refuge in your room by hiding from Squalo?" Orina answered the Lightning Guardian, making it sound like something that she would usually do.

"…"

_So, Squalo must have been the ones who gave her those… 'injuries'. _

"…"

"Hey! Are you guys just going to seat and stare at each other or what?" Mil's voice chimed in as he stretched his body on the couch he was lying on. Ever since, the incident of him disappearing and reappearing trying to act like a normal civilian, his true personalities appeared and he doesn't feel utmost shy to display it out to the Varia. Thus, after various riff raffs, Mil is now a part of Leviathan's Squadron and is currently lounging inside Leviathan's room despite Leviathan telling him not to do so.

"No one is talking to you two face bastard." Orina snorted in disgust. She remembering approaching him about the "stuck in this Katekyo Hitman Reborn world" issue but it seems like he had claimed that he knows nothing.

'_Yeah right, I bet that screwed up shit knows something.'_

"Oh sorry~! Have a fun time staring at his stupid face than, it's not my problem." Mil shrugged. _'It would be bad if she figured out that I do in fact know something about it, but I promised HIM not to say anything about this issue so I have to keep my mouth shut…'_

'_Just looking at his face pisses me off.' _Orina started to growl angrily at Mil as he started to smirk at her. Leviathan sat on his spot silently watching the whole spectacle happen in front of him. She started to pounce on Mil and started to strangle him with those scrawny hands of hers. Mil laughed like a maniac on the spot as Orina's efforts to strangle him was pretty much futile, as he began to laugh, the pressure of Orina's fingers which she was trying her best to crush his windpipe got strong making him cough a little. Not wanting to show that she is hurting him, he continued to laugh like a serial killer.

"Fucking bastard, I am going to kill you one day." Orina growled, her hands not leaving Mil's neck.

"Enlighten me." Mil sneered as he pulled Orina's body to straddle his. _(OH MY BUDDHA! DID I JUST MADE an Orina x Mil MOMENT!)_

"… You two…" Leviathan hands outstretched in front of him, trying to stop the two f them from killing each other.

"I should have convinced Xanxus-sama to kill you!"

"Like as if he would listen to a low-life like you~"

"Oh I am sure that you don't know what is going on between me and **HIM** so stop acting like a know-it-all," Orina brought her lips close to his ears and whispered. "_**Miller Jenkins**_…"

"Okay, sorry but -"Leviathan plucked Orina whom refuses to remove her hands from Mil's neck and threw her over his shoulder. "It looks like it is time for you to meet up with the Boss."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Orina shouted right into Leviathan ears, she flapped about trying to get him to loosen his grip so that she could run away and escape so that she would not have to meet up with Xanxus. She in truth was still shy about the issue with meeting up with him, they would always be shrouded with silence whenever they are together, and thus no lovey-dovey moment takes place. As Leviathan walks to the door Orina picked up one out of one hundred and sixteen of his alarm clocks –which Leviathan possesses in his room, just how many alarm clocks does he need anyway?- by the table and threw it at Mil.

"Somehow I missed the old version of you," Leviathan shrugged as he carried the angry albino over his shoulder.

Somewhere deep in Leviathan's mind he had a little thinking meditation, well thinking session about the whole issue as he thought of Orina. _The others seem to have affected you with their stupidity. Now you are as loud as Squalo, childish as Belphegor, throwing your temper around like Boss –NO! I AM NOT COMPLAINING ABOUT BOSS! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE BOSS! HIS AMBITION! HIS WRATH AND PRIDE! – And being as perverted as Lussuria. Wait, isn't she a pervert in the first place? All those times where she was forced to wear those lewd maid outfits yet she was blushing away. IS SHE A MASOCHIST! IS THAT WHY BOSS LIKE HER! SINCE HE IS A SADIST –NO! NO! I am not complaining that Boss is a sadist or anything but! And I haven't seen that greedy arcobaleno a lot lately…_

**Somewhere in the Varia Headquarters**

"AhhhHHHh-CHOOOOO!" The chibi Mist Guardian sneezed and rubbed his nose with his cloak. "…Must be the weather."

xxx

**Xanxus Room**

Xanxus sat on his throne-like sit comfortably with both of his legs on a coffee table where his cold steak was left uneaten. The steak was not cooked properly as parts of it could still be seen raw. He glare at the fireplace in front of him while savouring the taste of the Tequila which he is currently sipping from the long thin glass wine held up by his thumb and index finger. He stared at the bottle that was sitting on the side table, the 1800 Select Silver Tequila, the colours reminding of the girl, Orina. Xanxus's eyebrows narrowed with frustration and downed the remaining liquid inside the glass; it burns against his throat, leaving a strong aftertaste of fruit agave against his taste buds.

_Firstly, I have to sack that goddamn cook whom isn't doing his job properly. Just why the fuck can't we hire a proper chef for once? Perhaps I should let those little trashes to "play" with him before sacking him. Come to think of it things have been rather awkward between me and her._

Xanxus growled with frustration as he threw the wine glass across the room, the sounds of the glass shattering against the marble floors ringing throughout his silent room accompanied with the crackling of the fire inside the fireplace. He paused as the silence was disturbed by a loud knock on his door, knowing who would always visit him -his favourite subordinate Leviathan- Xanxus shouted, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ROOM TRASH!"

"BUT BOSS!" Leviathan's frantic cry was ignored by Xanxus. The lightning guardian upset and wanting to make him look good in front of Xanxus, push the tall brass doors which led into Xanxus's room earning him a glare by the owner of the room.

"JUST WHAT THE F-" Xanxus's loud voice halted as he noticed Orina on the Lightning Guardian's shoulders. He smirked, thinking on how entertaining his afternoon will be with her around in his room.

Thus, with Xanxus throwing Leviathan out of his room along with a few wine glasses to truly indicate that he do not want people to disturb him with Orina inside his room, he turned to the now cowering Orina. Even though, she tried her best to hide from him by trying to blend in with the white pillar of his room, it was a futile effort as she could be seen with or without her trying.

"Ahhh… So you have finally decided to pay me a visit." Xanxus sneered as he stood tall and formidable in front of her.

He observed the way she shifted her eyes left and right finding a way to escape his clutches.

_Hmmm, her uniform is dirty by both dirt and what is this? Blood? BLOOODDDD?_

His eyes narrowed as if he could see through her clothes and see her wounds. He glared at her white shirt that showed splotches of blood, his mind started to speculate on who it might be. Who was the trash that hurt his cute little orang utan… I mean Orina.

_Is it that stupid 'prince' who decided to poke holes onto her? If it was him I am going to burn him on the stake with my flames and do the victory dance as I watch him cry in pain and agony. Other than him… it might be that 'TRASH'. The one who used to have short hair but he started to yap about how he is 'never' going to cut his hair for god knows what, not that I was even listening to him. The words that come out from his mouth usually are a bunch of gibberish load of crap._

Orina noticing his intense and charismatic eyes, stared at his shoes and interrupted his train of thoughts, "Oh Xanxus-sama, what shiny shoes you have…" She joked half heartedly as she scrambled onto her feet at the place where Leviathan had placed her down before he was thrown out of the room and shifted to her left.

"The better to kick you with," Xanxus replied blankly as he grabbed her right hand and brought it against his lips, kissing it gently. Orina blushed furiously as the actions that he was executing now seemed out of character. His kisses trailed up her arm leading to her neck, he paused for a second before pulling Orina's body close to his, tilting her neck slightly as he nipped on her soft flesh making her wince.

"X-Xanxus..-sama…" Orina whimpered as she placed her hand against his chest. "Just what are you...?"

"Just shut the fuck up and stay still."

A nip turned into a graze of his teeth. He contemplated on whether he should continue with what he was doing. His eyes looked down towards the girl where she had her eyes closed shut as if willingly allowing him to continue with his sinful advances. Just as he was about to bite and leave a love bite for the whole Varia to see…

"VVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOIIII! HAVE YOU SEEN BENEVVVVVVV?" Squalo's speaker-like voice boomed into the room as he crashed down the large brass doors off their hinges.

*inserts awkward silence*

"… voi…." Squalo muttered slowly under his breath as he watched the 'couple' glare at him. "Did I miss something or am I interrupting something?"

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

CLIFFHANGERRR~! JSHFKJSH~! :/ Damn Squ-chan for interrupting their little moment together. xD


	13. Intrusion and Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters other than my OC's. Katekyo Hitman Reborn Copyrighted to Akira Amano.**

Author's Note: Xanxus may seem rather OOC in this chapter. :/

Summary: Orina Benevolence is currently stuck in an Online Game! She is currently stuck with the cold-blooded assassins known as The Varia. Not knowing what to do, she decides that she should live her life fully in the game. XanxusXOC, light BelxOC.

* * *

**Recap:**

"VVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOIIII! HAVE YOU SEEN BENEVVVVVVV?" Squalo's speaker-like voice boomed into the room as he crashed down the large brass doors off their hinges.

*inserts awkward silence*

"… voi…." Squalo muttered slowly under his breath as he watched the 'couple' glare at him. "Did I miss something or am I interrupting something?"

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online!**

**Chapter 13: Intrusion and Doubt**

**~KHR World~**

_I never really thought much of it at first but somehow when it happens you would often wish that you have thought of it in the first place. Sometimes we would wonder how we get there and why we are here in our very little situations. I tried my best to not think about it. There are times in life where you cannot think. You have to do and by doing it you get somewhere. But this situation right now is rather, different. _

We all know Xanxus-sama is not that romantic. Neither is he sweet nor gentle but sometimes he would show sublime hints of him doing so, whether he liked it or not.

A few minutes after Squalo's sudden outburst, he was roughly thrown out of the room. Xanxus not giving any mercy shot a couple if his '**flames of wrath**' at the poor shark. Squalo ran about in the corridors avoiding the large and powerful flames which created holes in the wall.

"FUCKING SCUM!" Xanxus's voice bellowed as he threw a couple of vases towards Squalo. "Useless piece of trash!"

xxx

_**A few days past by in the Varia Headquarters and various events took place which slowly, irritated the pair (Xanxus and Orina).**_

**~In the Living Room~**

'_Perhaps things are not mean to be this way. Maybe we are not meant for each other.'_

"Are you sure they wouldn't come in here, Xanxus-sama?" Orina asked with her head tilted slightly to the left. The pair of red eyes stared at each other. Orina timidly approached her boss with a slight blush on her cheeks, this turning Xanxus on.

"… I am pretty sure about it." Xanxus gruffed back as he motioned her to come closer to him. He was lying down on the red velvet sofa, the top half of his body was propped up against the armchair. With legs wide apart, one on the sofa and the other on the marble tiled floors, he pulled Orina on top of him when she came close to him. _'Finally I get to hold onto her without anyone interrupting.'_

Orina stiffened as she felt her Boss hug her into his warm arms, tightly not letting go.

'_Are you sure you want to continue on?'_

"Finally I get to hold you without anyo-" Xanxus's sentence stopped mid-air as the Living Room door flew off its hinges and in came the baby arcobaleno and Belphegor whom promptly sat at the sofa, turning on the television ignoring the pair.

"Ushishishi… Our favourite show is starting soon." Belphegor said out loud to no one in particular.

"I can't believe you paid me to watch this show, well whatever as long I get some cash." The baby sighed in happiness.

'**TWITCH'**

The living room became slightly messier after that incident. Well, it was not slightly. The television was thrown violently out of the balcony, making Belphegor and Mammon mission the show that they had wanted to watch. This making the arcobaleno earning easy cash as he need not watch the show that Belphegor has seemingly paid him to watch. Xanxus was rather moody after that, he kept destroying various vases and potted plants along the way to his room.

xxx

**~Inside Orina's room~**

_As the times passed I wonder if my decision of staying here is correct. Well is it correct, Fate?_

"Xanxus-sama, aren't you too close to me?" Orina sweat dropped as she backed away further from the approaching man.

_He has been rather affectionate lately, perhaps a little too affectionate. He kept hugging me whenever he has an opportunity. Well, truthfully, whenever he advances to me the other members seem to have 'nice timing' and thus appearing at the scene, interrupting Xanxus. I wonder if they would appear in my room…_

Little did she know that those very people were spying on her?

"Voi… you gay guy since when did you develop a habit on peaking at a girls room?" Squalo asked Lussuria as he looked though the small holes on the wall that Lussuria had drilled.

"My, my… I am just keeping a look out of that veracious boss of ours~! He might just eat poor little Orina-chan when we are not looking~! You see, I want to be as gen-"

"Ushishishi… Acting like a mother huh… ushishishi…" The young prince sniggered as he looked through another hole, watching their boss pinned Orina against the wall. His heart pricked a little, was it jealousy? He wanted Orina all for him but it seems that her heart belongs to his Boss. No matter how many times he tried to show his feelings towards that young girl, he always shown it wrongly, making her angry towards him several of times. "…"

"NOOOOOO! BOSS! Don't touch her! I would be there for you! I WILL GIVE YOU MY HEART SO-!" Leviathan screamed as he watched Xanxus cupped Orina's cheeks and pecking lightly on her lips.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII SHUT UP! IF HE HEARS US WE ARE SCREWED!"

"MY, MY! SQU-CHAN! Stop hitting him!" Lussuria panicked as the lightning guardian bled profusely, leaving a puddle of blood on the floor, staining the carpet.

"USHISHISHI! So we are having a fight right now!" The prince sneered happily, his voice raising.

"You guys, I can't see Boss and Orina anymore." Mammon said softly, making the others peer through the respective holes they were looking through.

"Voiiii.. I can only see eyes looking back at me."

"….!"

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Orina's room was destroyed, leaving a huge hole on the wall that Lussuria had drill on and apparently the room was the library. Making various books on the shelves flew everywhere. Leviathan was left unforgotten as the others tried to escape away from their Boss's wrath. More than half of the books were burned by their Boss's flame of wrath, Orin stood at the side lines with sweat drops at the side of her head as she witness the whole event. Xanxus was like a big bad wolf while the other members that was scurrying away from him seemed like little rabbits that was about to be eaten for dinner.

xxx

**~In the Kitchen~**

_Are you sure of the things you are doing right now? You will not be regretting it later will you, Xanxus-sama?_

"Ah, Xanxus-sama it is rare to see you coming to the kitchen early in the morning!" Orina greeted him cheerfully.

_He isn't going to do anything weird here right? The other members seemed rather close lately, they would either be sneaking around at the corner of the room discussing about something while look at my direction._

Xanxus eyed her lazily, it was still early in the morning and she was still wearing her nightdress, a black silky nightdress, slightly translucent. His eyes narrowed onto her as he took in her unique beauty. The scar on her face always made him scowl. Whoever that person was, he is going to hunt that person down one day. He sighed inwardly as he remembered the first time he met her.

He had heard rumours of a certain girl defeating 30 people with ease, it was just defeating and she killed them. It was hard enough to think that a girl would be up to the Varia's standards and calibre. At first he could not belief such things. It must have been a feint. Either way he met up with her in the end, she was hiding behind the doors while he was busy throwing him temper at the long haired trash. She looked so different than what he had imagined. The air that she carried was utmost superiority. He could almost eat her on the spot at that point of time, it did not help that she was staring and he was having a terrible hard-on.

He had of course regretted sending her in that mission. Maybe it was because she was a girl that is why he is showing his protective side. There were more moments which she has made his heart squeeze in fear of losing her but he did not want to think of them right now. She is right in front of him and nothing is going to stop him now.

"Xanxus?" Orina questioned as she noticed that he had been staring at her.

_I guess I don't really think much of my situation. It is early in the morning at 5am. The sun is barely up and I am just wearing my thin black… OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE! I just said his name! 'Xanxus' instead of 'Xanxus-sama'! OH MY GOD! I am so embarrassed how I could be so rude to do so. He is going to murder me, no what is with that look on his face? He is smirking? Xanxus is smirking at me? _

In an instant, he shortened the distance between them with his long strides. He leaned forward, this action forcing Orina to lean back against the counter in the kitchen. The counter was cold. She flinched as her back made contact with it. Her thin dress did nothing to protect her from the cold and much of her Boss's advances.

"Well! It is time to make breakfast for these hungry assassins~!" The chef strolled happily into the kitchen. A correction, **THE NEW CHEF **strolled happily into the kitchen. "Wait what are you guys doing in the kitchen? Naughty things should be done in the bedroom… Why are you looking at me like that? Wait is that flames in your hands? Wait! I AM SORRY! **!**"

When Xanxus stopped assaulting the poor chef whom was pretty much half-dead by the time Xanxus's wrath had simmered down, he was fired on the spot. The Varia had a horrible breakfast by eating Lussuria's inedible food which was curry mixed with traces of takoyaki, cheese and other things which he found in the fridge which the members rather not found out what it was. Orina was secretly relieved that the chef came in just in time, who knows what Xanxus would do to her if it had not been for the chef's **sacrifice **with his nice timing.

Even though Orina had kissed Xanxus openly at Christmas Eve, she is still unsure on how she should go about on their relationship. She was confused. They didn't talk much on how they would go about. Xanxus kept advancing onto her without warning and it was scaring her for a little bit, in fact she was a bit happily. After all, she is a masochist.

xxx

**~In the Meeting Room~**

"And with that I will conclude the meeting." Xanxus growled. He slammed his fists on the table as he remembered the various lousy reports that were given to him, and his difficulty in reading them as they were written poorly. _'This is all because I have incompetent subordinate.' _He glared at the fellow subordinates that were currently sitting at the same as him. His eyes narrowed as he watched them twitched until his stared.

The member glanced at their Boss nervously. They did not want to move, god knows at he will do next. He had been rather moody lately, they wondered why. Little did they know that his temper was created by them…?

xxx

**~Real World~**

A person could be seen lurking outside the Benevolence Household, pacing back and forth. She was gathering attention from various passers-by does yet none of them seem to stop her. She gazed around looking out whether there was anyone watching her and proceeded to climb the brick wall.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole Benevolence Household as the soles of her kitten heel clicked loudly against the cold tiles.

"Alfonso?" The very same person asked out loud. The household was large and the chances of someone being on the other end of the house at an entire different wing of the household are possible. Since there is only one person whom is currently employed in the huge household, it still amazed her of how clean the mansion could be.

"What's up? What do you want, the women who climbed up the tall walls that protect this very household? Risa Yurienova." The butler appeared from the second floor and slowly descends from the large stairway which stood formidably in front of the girl.

Risa took this opportunity to take in his appearance. He is wearing his usual grab, his navy pin striped suit with a short black coat cover this shoulder. His long and black layered hair was tied low with white cloth. He wore a plain white formal shirt beneath his suit donned with a plain black tie which is currently hanging loose around his neck. Folding his hands and stopping a few steps before reaching the ground floor, he glared at Risa, giving her the chills.

"Have you finished your staring yet?" He smirked devilishly.

"Ahahaha… I am just dropping by to borrow the computer for a while." She chuckled nervously as she made her way upstairs. "Come to think of it, where is Sir Joe?"

"Why are you asking?" He questioned her. His right eyebrows arched high.

"Ahaha.. I was just curious."

"He is at the hospital visiting… Orina." He muttered softly as he walked down the last few steps of the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. He wanted to avoid any topic that has anything to do about the old man. Alfonso was kept in the dark. It is natural that he would be angry for not knowing anything. _'Orina is going to be alright, she will be as long as she lives in the other world she will be alright.'_

xxx

**~KHR World: At the Corridor~**

"Umm.. Xanxus-sama!" Orina called out as she ran towards him with a bunch of papers in hands. The paper balanced unsteadily as she stood in front of him.

He could hardly see her face. The papers were high reaching just below her nose. He shrugged as he took more than half of the load and walked slowly, matching her speed. He sighed inwardly. All his attempts to get closer to the kill had been intercepted by the other members. Maybe, just maybe their relationship was not meant to be. He would just grow old like the 9th and be freaking single for life. He shrugged as he watch her smiled happily beside him. _'She is like a goddamn sun,' _Xanxus scowled inwardly as they come to a stop outside the library.

"Ne, Xanxus-sama... Thank you for helping out!" She smiled widely, showing her wide and perfect teeth.

_'She is too goddamn bright'._

They placed the load onto the dark oak table which is in the middle of the newly renovated library.

"Well, I got to be going now! Mil wants to talk to me about something!" She hops away without waiting for his reply.

_We are all unsure about this._

xxx

**~In the Greenhouse**

"So bastard, what do you want from me?" Orina's voice when down a few pitch, indicating on how serious she was right now.

Mil stared at the impatiently albino wearily, she was leaning against the door with her arms folded in front of her chest. She was wearing the usual white shirt accompanied along with a short black skirt and black blazer with the Varia's logo. The scar on her face making her seem much more fiercer than her supposing personality. Mil pushed himself off the glass table he was leaning on and made his way towards Orina. He stopped a few steps in front of her and opened his arms widely.

**"Don't you want to know something important that is kept away from you?"**

_Happiness is like a ticking time-bomb. It will slip pass you without you knowing._

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I reformatted my laptop and got hold of the amazing Microsoft Office 2010 which doesn't work anymore so I am back to using OpenOffice 3.3. (excuses :/)


End file.
